The Start of Something New
by xobabygurl4lifexo
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is princess of Shikon Tama. Inuyasha Taisho is prince of Youkai Tachi. Both kingdoms have been feuding against each other for centuries. What will happen to them when tragedy befalls them. Full summary inside. Inu&kag R
1. Prologue

**Hey guys this is my newest story and I hope you enjoy it. I also don't own any of the Inuyasha characters which really sucks but as long as Inuyasha exist I won't be too angry. **

**_Summary_**

_Kagome Higurashi is princess of Shikon Tama and heir of the Mikos. Inuyasha Taisho is prince of Youkai Tachi and heir of the Demons. Both kingdoms have been feuding against each other for centuries. What happens when past actions repeat and lives are lost. Will these losses be able to stop this war or will it continue. Inu&Kag._

* * *

**Prologue **

A young girlaround the age of six ran through the forest. Her long midnight hair roughly blew around her; azure eyes showed fear as tears flowed down her already tear stained face. Looking behind, she searched for the demons that have been chasing after her. Too busy looking behind, she tripped over a root and hit her head against the side of the tree. She rolled over so her back was against the ground. Taking a big intake of breath, her eyes slowly closed as everything became black. From above in the trees two demons watched as the young girl hit her head against the tree and became unconscious.

"Ginnta she stopped running. Now is the time to strike" one of the demons said.

The demon known as Ginnta looked at the demon next to him in disappointment. "Why can't we chase her some more Hakaku? It'll be even more fun to chase her and then have her think we gave up on chasing her then we'll kill her." he replied.

"Why? Why! Don't you remember who that is! That down there is princess Kagome, heir of Shikon Tama and our enemy. Lord Inutaisho ordered us to find and kill the princess." Hakaku said as he jumped down and landed next to the unconscious girl.

"I thought there were two princesses you know that Kykio girl. Maybe we are supposed to hunt and kill her." Hakaku slapped Ginnta over his head.

"It doesn't matter who we kill. They're both princesses so as long as we kill one of them the lord will be happy and we might be able to defeat the mikos while they're busy mourning over their dead princess." He yelled in frustration hoping that Ginnta would shut up and do what they were told.

Okay I get it so let's kill her already." Ginnta said annoyed. "We could have been done by now but you had to stop and tell me something I already know."

Hakaku rolled his eyes as he walked past him and stood right above the girl. He raised his claw ready to slash her into pieces.

"I don't think so." A voice spoke from somewhere in the forest clearing they were standing in.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" Hakaku yelled as he and Ginnta scanned the area.

From behind the demons bushes rustle as a figure emerged to reveal a demon boy around the age of eight. His silver hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Gold eyes stared at the two demons in a superior kind of manner.

"Prince Inuyasha. Please forgive my rudeness." Hakaku bowed as Ginnta did the same not wanting to get on the prince's bad side.

"I will take care of the princess. My father has requested your appearance, now go!" he barked.

Both demons bowed and jumped into the trees and disappeared form sight. The young boy kneeled next to the girl. As he examined her he couldn't help but gawk. The girl's feature resembled closely to Kikyo, the young girl he fell in love with at first glance. He saw the princess begin to awake and backed away as her eyes fluttered open. Once her were fully open he became captivated by her beautiful azure eyes. He concluded that the difference between the two princesses were their eyes.

"Who are you?" the young princess asked. "Did you save me?"

Inuyasha scrunched his face in disgust. "Why the hell would I save someone like you." he spat.

"Well that's your fault because if you did I would have given you a kiss like my older sis told me when someone saves you. Its always the cute ones." Kagome said as she crossed her arms.

"What are you talking about?" His face was becoming red from the smile he was receiving. He shook his head as he kept telling himself that this was princess Kagome and he had to kill her.

"Are you okay" He heard her ask but ignores it. He looked up at her his golden eyes switching to red and back to gold.

Kagome saw this and back up as she realized that he was a demon. ( **AN: Just to let you know its night and since Kagome just awoke her eye vision is a bit blurred**. ) She backed away but every time she stepped back he took a step closer to her.

"Please don't hurt me. I-I haven't done anything wrong." she pleaded.

"I don't care if you did. Say goodbye princess." He lunged at her but Kagome dodge the attack by running. Inuyasha growled and chased after her. He wasn't to far behind her and he smirked when she fell down.

'I can't believe he knows who I am and now I'm going to die.' Kagome turned over to see the young demon closing in on her. She embraced herself already taking in defeat as she waited for the him to finish her off.

Inuyasha smirk as saw the princess give up. He was about to rip her up but his foot got caught in some hole and he fell down on top of the princess, lips pressed together. Kagome opened her eyes in surprise as she pushed the boy off of her.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

Inuyasha covered his ears as they burned from the princesse screaming so loud. "Damn. Shut up will ya! I didn't do it intentionally if that's what you're thinking." His eyes changed back to gold while he glared at her.

Kagome was going to say something back but she didn't as she heard someone was calling her name.

"Kagome!"

"Your highness!"

"Kagome. Sweetie can you hear me!" A woman yelled over the other calls.

Kagome stood up upon hearing her mother's voice. "Mother!" she yelled.

In a matter seconds she saw her parents running in her direction followed by some soldiers. Kagome ran to her mother crying as her mother hugged her. Her father patted her on the head but turned his attention on young boy in front of them.

"Well if it isn't the half demon prince, Inuyasha." The lord said enraged to see him with his daughter. "Why are you here half demon and with my daughter?" the lord demanded.

"Nothing much just trying to kill her. Its not that serious though." He said dryly as he looked at his nails in interest.

Kagome looked between her father and the demon prince as they talked. She looked away as if ashamed. Her mother noticed this and brought her hand under her daughter's chin and slowly lifted her head. What surprised her was that Kagome was crying.

"Kagome, whats the matter dear?" She asked softly as she brushed away a few strands of hair.

"I talked to him mother. I tried to befriend him but I swear I didn't know he was a demon." she cried.

"Its okay Kagome. I'm just glad your okay." Kagome smiled and hugged her. Her mother was so understanding. The two turned their attention back on the conversation.

"Tell your father that this isn't over and that he will pay." The lord turned around and headed back to the group.

Inuyasha growled and lunged toward the lord. Kagome saw this and screamed. The lord quickly turned around and took a defensive stance.

Inuyasha was suddenly stopped by someone grabbing his hair. He looked back to see his older brother. "Sesshomaru! What the hell is your problem!" He tried getting free but it was no use.

"Father has sent me to get your sorry ass back home. He says you've caused enough trouble for one day." Sesshomaru calmly said as he looked over at his enemy. "As for you, you should be thankful that our father has spared your lives for now." He walked away dragging Inuyasha with him.

"Lord Higurashi should we go after them?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No lets go back home." Everyone turned back around and headed through the forest from which they came from.

Kagome looked back behind her. 'Kikyo is right…its always the cute ones…'

* * *

**Hey guys I hoped you liked this and will continue to read the rest of my story. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks for reading!**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**


	2. Fight and Run

**Wow thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy you like it. **

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fight and Run**

Nine years later…

In a clearing armies were gathered on both sides. Demons growled at the enemies. Mikos glowed as they collected all their spiritual powers and waited for the lord to give out thesignal. Lord Inutaisho gave his men the signal to attack. Demons charged forward as others threw weapons. Lord Higurashi held both hands up as many mikos followed his actions. The attacks were deflected by a large barrier.

"Mikos, release!" Lord Higurashi told his men.

All mikos released their energy at the same time creating a huge energy blast. Most demons were caught in the blast no one surviving.

Lord Inutaisho growled at the other lord. "You will pay for that Higurashi!" He pulled out a sword that transformeinto a fang. "Wind scar!" He swung it and theblast of energyhit the mikos full force but some were able to survive by putting up barriers in time.

"We aren't that easy to kill to Inutaisho." Lord Higurashi said.

"Maybe so…" the lord smirked. "How is your daughter you know the one that my son was about to kill?"

Lord Higurashi glared at his opponent. "What are you…no. You bastard." He turned back to some soldiers. "You guys head back to the castle and find my daughters. Protect them with your life!" He yelled before turning back around to see the demon lord gone.

"Yes your majesty." The group of soldiers ran off.

He spotted the demon lord killing some of his men. "Prepare to lose Inutaisho!" Lord Higurashi yelled as he shot large amounts of spiritual power at his opponent.

Fighters stopped their movements, eyes watched both lords fight against each other.

* * *

In a garden clearing two girls dressed in training outfits were practicing how to fight close combat.

"Now pay attention Kagome." the older girl scolded. "How can you expect to defend yourself if you keep dozing off?"

Kagome looked up at her older sister, azure meeting gray. "I'm sorry sis for dazing off. It won't happen again." She put on a fake smile but Kykio wasn't fooled.

"Knowing you its probably about Inuyasha or Houjo." Kykio said knowing she was right. Kykio had grown affections for the half demon prince and knew when it came to Inuyasha Kagome cry or become angry. As for Houjo their parents told Kagome that she would be married to him when they both turned twenty.

"Its Houjo. When mother and father announced our engagement he acts like he doesn't want to be near me. We've been friends for so long I'm afraid that if we get married our friendship will be ruined." Kagome said miserably.

"I'm sure he's happy about the engagement but isn't use to the fact that one day you guys will be married." Kykio said as she hugged Kagome. "Besides you should cheer up. Your fifth teen birthday is in a few days." She tried to cheer her up.

Kagome wiped her tears away and smiled. "Thank you for cheering me up."

"Anytime besides who knows you better than I do."

"Princess Kagome!" Both girls looked in the direction the call came from. They saw a group soldiers running over to them.

Kykio sensed an evil aura coming near them as well. "Watch out!" She screamed but it was to late. The soldiers were all cut in half before they could even blink. Blood flew everywhere tainting the garden grounds they were in.

Kykio moved in front of Kagome her body glowing violet. "Kagome when I say go run into the forest to the scared tree. Once there you'll be safe. No demons will be able to enter the area without being purified." Kykio whispered quietly but loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"No I can't leave you to fight alone!" she argued back.

"Kagome you can't help me fight them. You don't have your powers yet. Please do as I say." She said making sure to keep her eyes on the four demons in front of her. Kagome was hesitant but nodded. She was right she hasn't received her powers yet. She was only fourteen and you had to be fifth teen to obtain your miko power.

Kykio held her hands up like she was pulling an arrow by the bow. "Go!" She screamed as violet arrows flew towards the demons. Kagome ran as fast as her legs would go. Her outfit was being torn by the branches. Blood seeped out of her cuts she had received. Kagome was loosing lots of blood which is causing her to become dizzy.

"I have to make it to the sacred tree for Kykio." her voice was hoarse. Her whole body was burning that she wanted to stop and rest yet she kept on running. In a matter of seconds the sacred tree was visible. With her last amount of energy she sped up and passed through the barrier that protected the tree. Collapsing to the ground she took big intake of air as she leaned against the tree.

"I made it sis. I'm safe." she whispered.

"Don't count on it princess. You're far from safe."

"You…"

* * *

**Hey guys sorry if you don't like the cliffy but I wanted to update today and I am tired so I cut it off and ended it there. Sorry if you hate me now I understand…**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**


	3. Surprise Encounters

**Yeah I got more reviews thanks to my reviewers and of course I have to thank you to the people who just read it so thanks you're all great!**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Surprise Encounters**

Kagome froze her heart beating hard against her ribcage. She tried to calm her breathing as she noticed who spoke to her. "You…you scared me Sango." ( **A.N. Fooled you guys. Don't be mad. **)

Standing in front of her a girl stood dressed in a demon slayer outfit. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Sango laughed as she helped her fried up. "I'm sorry Kagome I didn't mean to scare you." Sango said her head bowed in shame.

"Its okay Sango. I'm glad you're here."

Sango smiled but then frowned. "Kagome we have to go now to somewhere safer." she said as she grabbed Kagome's hand.

"You have to be crazy Sango. Demons are attacking and if we stay here they won't be able to pass through without being purified." Kagome protested as she pulled her hand back.

"You're wrong. Inutaisho knew that your parents would send you here to be protected but he has sent his half demon soldiers to come here and I bet Inuyasha will be coming as well."

Kagome had tears in her eyes. She knew Sango was right but where they go. The demons will track them down and kills us. It was only her and Sango and since she didn't have her miko powers that leaves Sango to count on but Sango wasn't as skilled because she started training a year ago.

"Okay but I need to go back to the castle to get my bow and arrows. I may not be able to shoot sacred arrows but they can still cause damage." she said determined. She didn't want her friend to fight alone.

"Let's hurry."

Both girls ran out of the barrier towards the castle. Kagome was falling behind her body sore from the harsh running she did a few minutes ago.

Sango felt Kagome's hand slip from hers. Turning around she saw Kagome sitting on the ground trying to catch her breath. "Kagome whats wrong?"

"My body hurts Sango and it was pretty difficult to breathe while I was running." Kagome's voice was barely audible. Sango knew that if she continued Kagome would most likely pass out of exhaustion and she can't carry her alone. Looking around Sango saw a hut nearby.

"Kagome do you have any barrier charms?" she asked as she pulled Kagome to her feet.

"Yes Kykio gave them to me before we started training." she replied as she dusted off her worn out training outfit.

The girls headed to the hut and inside they saw that no one lived in it. Kagome immediately went to work. She put two barrier charms on each wall so the barrier wouldn't be easy to destroy.

"Kagome I'm going to see if I can find something for us to eat." Sango said while she adjusted her large boomerang on her left shoulder.

"I'll go with you." Kagome said.

"No you need to rest. You have been training with Kykio for hours and you had to run pretty far to make it to the sacred tree. If the demons catch us we need you to be at full strength for any hope of surviving this attack." Sango said as she pushed Kagome back down to rest.

"Fine." she said defeated. "Be careful." Kagome watched Sango leave the hut. Kagome became very nervous; it was quiet almost to quiet for a forest. She had a feeling that something was happening, something bad.

"Please make it back safely Sango."

* * *

"This can't be right. I've been searching for awhile and I haven't seen any animals." Sango said while looking around the forest. Sango wanted to catch some meat for Kagome to eat but no animals were around. She continued to head to the river to catch some fish.

"AHHHHH!" A loud scream echoed through the forest.

"Kagome!" Sango ran through the forest and what she saw was completely impossible. The hut was completely destroyed. She saw Kagome being pinned by a young man dressed in monk clothes.

"Let go of her!" she shouted.

The man turned around his piercing blue eyes were fixed on hers. "I'm sorry miss but I have orders to take this lovely lady with me."

Sango was suddenly pushed to the ground. Two demons appeared and tackled her.

"Sango!" Kagome cried. "Leave her alone its me you want!" Tears flowed out of her eyes.

"You are really pathetic." a voice said.

A man appeared in front of Kagome. He looked no older than seventeen. He wore a red haori and his gold like eyes were transfixed on her. ( **A.N. Was I right? **)

"Inuyasha." Kagome said bitterly. Hatred flashed through her azure eyes.

"You are so weak. Two times we were able to get to you without a fuss but unlike last time you won't live to see the light of day again." He said as he gripped her chin his claws digging into her flesh.

"You bastard." She tried to get free from the monks grasp but Inuyasha punched her in the stomach. Kagome groaned in pain.

"Miroku take care of that demon slayer girl." Inuyasha commanded.

"I'll be more than happy to do the job." he said smiling.

"Miroku this isn't the time to go feel her up! I want you to kill her so she doesn't escape and head back to the castle!" Inuyasha yelled as he hit Miroku on the head.

Miroku sighed and walked over to the girl still being pinned on the ground. He kneeled down so his face was close to hers. "You had to be so beautiful."

Sango blushed but shook it off as she spit in his face glaring at him. She looked over to her left and then back smirking. "I'm sorry let me wipe off that smile for you.

A blast of energy hit the two demons that were on top of Sango. Sango immediately got up slashing Miroku with her sword. Two figures appeared out of hiding. One was a guy with light brown hair. Next to him was a woman with black hair tied in a loose ponytail..

"Houjo go get Kagome! Inuyasha is going to kill her." Sango shouted.

"What! Where are they!" he exclaimed as he didn't see them.

"He must have taken her deeper into the forest." She dodged Miroku's staff and bent down cutting his side.

"Right. Kaede go help Sango out incase more demons arrive." He ran off looking for Kagome.

"Hold still damn it." Inuyasha yelled as Kagome squirmed and hit him against his back.

"Let me go! I hate you! When I get my powers you'll be the first to die!" she cried. "Half demons like you shouldn't even exist!"

As she said that she was abruptly thrown against a tree knocking the air out of her. She looked up and saw his eyes turn blood red. Those eyes reminded her of their first meeting. She tried getting up her body wouldn't move. Inuyasha slowly advanced towards her he smirked showing his fangs.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry…I didn't…I" She couldn't come up with anything to say. The evil look he was giving her sent chills through her.

Inuyasha stood in front of her he picked her up by the neck. He smirked even more when she started crying. "Don't worry princess I will kill you but I want something that you promised me nine years ago."

Kagome felt his hand loosen a bit for her to breathe better. "What would that be?" she said nervously.

"The kiss for saving you." he said as he leaned forward capturing her lips.

Kagome couldn't believe that he stole another kiss from her. She tried pushing him away but he just pushed into her. Kagome thought of some way to let Inuyasha let go of her and smiled as a thought popped into her head.

Inuyasha felt Kagome lips form into a smile. He started to pull away but Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck making their kiss deeper. Inuyasha was shocked and pulled away dropping Kagome to the ground.

Kagome took the opportunity to run and she looked back and saw him standing in the same place doing nothing.

"Kagome!" Kagome saw Houjo running in her direction.

"Houjo!" they embraced each other. Kagome cried happy that she wasn't killed.

"Kagome are you okay" he asked while he stroked her hair.

She nodded. "Yes I'm fine." she looked up into his ginger eyes.

"Get back here bitch!" they turned around and saw Inuyasha running to them.

Houjo moved in front of Kagome. "Hey Kagome let me show you what I learned yesterday." he smiled as his eyes flashed green.

Inuyasha smirked when the couple didn't move. He jumped in the air and as he closed in on his target. He suddenly felt huge amount of energy blast through him as he was thrown back.

The couple was covered by a green barrier. "Serves you right half demon. Weak demons like you don't stand a chance in breaking my barrier." he said mockingly.

"Houjo! How can you say that!" Kagome yelled. "He may be our enemy but he doesn't deserve that!"

"Don't give me pity princess." he got up walking pass them. "This isn't over." and with that he disappeared.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said sadly. She walked out of the barrier.

"Kagome get back in here it could be a trap!" Houjo yelled.

"Enough Houjo! He left, you should know better then I can since you have your powers."

Houjo didn't say anything but watched Kagome stand there. "Did he do anything to you?" he finally asked.

Kagome thought back to the kiss and how soft his lips were. She touched her lips as she shook her head. "Yeah…he was just being a jerk…"

"Sango watch out!" Kaede called as Miroku swung his staff at Sango but thanks to the heads up she easily dodged it.

Miroku was becoming frustrated. He jumped back a few feet holding out his right hand. "I'm sorry but our fight has to come to an end. It was a pleasure fighting with you ladies. Wind tunnel!" he pulled off the beads on his arm. On his palm a hole was pulling them and everything else near it.

"Sango get back!" Kaede pulled up a barrier preventing them from being sucked in.

Miroku closed his hand and ran off into the forest.

Kaede dropped the barrier. "He got away."

"Come on Kaede we have to find Kagome and Houjo."

"No need they're coming."

The two saw Kagome and Houjo walking to where they stood.

"Kagome!"

"Princess!"

Two ran up to Kagome hugging her.

"I'm fine you guys really." Kagome laughed at Sango who was crying saying what she would do to Inuyasha if he harmed her.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked in the direction the call came from to see Kykio and her parents coming towards her.

Kagome ran to them crying yet again. "You guys are safe." she said happily.

"Inutaisho isn't strong enough to get rid of me." Her father said even though his body was covered in blood.

"Those demons gave me a tough time but I killed them all." Kykio said.

"Kaede and Houjo told me about the demons attacking so I hid and prepared myself incase any demons found me." her mother said.

"I'm so happy. I was worried that something happened to you."

Lord Higurashi smiled before he fell unconscious. Everyone crowded around the lord. Kagome and Kykio were yelling out their father's name as their mother tried to calm them down. The others and some soldiers who came hearing the princess's cries carried the lord back to the castle.

* * *

**Man that was long wasn't it. I totally got you when you thought that Inuyasha was the one sneaking up on Kagome! Don't be mad at me please?… Oh and I want to say thanks to Nessya for giving me that idea and if you have an idea tell me and I will put it in my story. **

**And Nessya I'm sorry I couldn't put that very idea in. I originally didn't plan on them putting up barriers but when you gave me that idea I decided to use barriers! **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm glad that you guys love my story. It means a lot to me honestly.**

**Thanks for reading and review your thoughts!**

**Xobabygurl4lifexo**


	4. Troubled Sister

**OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews! I love all my reviewers so much! **

**Yeah I'm sorry that I didn't spell a few words right even Kikyo but now I know and I'll be more careful. If I do have mistakes please tell me I won't get mad.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Troubled Sister**

Its been days since the attack and the mikos were getting ready for the transformation of princess Kagome. The sun shone brightly as mikos hurried around the village to get a present for the princess's birthday. At the castle servants worked to prepare the ball for tonight.

Kagome sat in her room talking to Kikyo. The two girls were dressed in silk clothing. Kagome wore a knee length azure color kimono with silver cherry blossoms on it and the sleeves were long. Kikyo wore a violet dress that fit tightly around the top and loosened at her feet the sleeves were long too. Both outfits clung to their bodies showing off all the curves they had.

"Kikyo do you think the demons will attack tonight?" Kagome questioned.

"No they won't attack us." she said.

"But they might attack tonight because they know that we will think that they won't attack us." Kagome said back as she clutched onto Kikyo.

"Kagome tonight is a new moon okay and demons don't come out during this day so don't worry." she reassured her sister as she moved Kagome back to her seat.

Kagome sighed of relief and smiled. "I'm so happy that I'll be getting powers in a few hours!" Kagome said excited.

"Yes I know but getting your powers isn't so fun…"

"It's a responsibility and shouldn't be taken likely ." Kagome finished the rest which annoyed Kikyo.

"Come on Kagome we need to go over some things before the celebration tonight." Kikyo said seriously as stood up and walked to the center of the room, Kagome following close behind.

"Now follow my every move. You will have to do these exact same movements to gain your powers." Kikyo explained as she closed her eyes. She held her hands up palms facing forward. Breathing two times she moved her hand over her heart taking in two more breathes, Kagome doing the same.

Opening her eyes Kikyo gasped as she saw Kagome being engulfed by an azure light. "Kagome…"

Kagome opened her eyes looked at her sister in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?" Her once azure eyes were now chocolate brown.

"You…your…you have your powers." Kikyo was completely speechless. Only one other person had done that. That person was princess Midoriko and she ended up being the most powerful miko to live.

Kagome eyes widen with happiness as she jumped up and down. "I did it! I got my powers!" she yelled. "Isn't that great sis?" Kagome stopped smiling from seeing the look on Kikyo's face.

Kikyo was sort of jealous that Kagome had received her powers early but covered it up. "Yes it's great but we have to conceal it from everyone before tonight."

"What do you suppose we do?" Kagome asked.

"I know a spell that can hide your aura until you are supposed to call out to your powers. Your eyes will be closed as well so don't worry about that." Kikyo said as she reached inside her dress and pulled out a sutra. She began to chant and placed the sutra on Kagome's stomach.

Kagome felt a shock pulse through her. For some reason she felt weak and fell to the ground.

"Sorry you'll be a little weak so rest for now while I'm gone. When I get back I will wake you up." she said while she helped Kagome to her bed.

"Thank you so much Kikyo." As her head hit her pillow she instantly fell asleep.

Kikyo left the room and headed down the large hallway to stop in front of double doors. Knocking on it twice she awaited an answer.

"Who is it?" a feminine voice spoke.

"Its me mother. You guys wanted to talk to me." she said

"Yes come in sweetie."

Kikyo walked in and saw her parents sitting on a couch. She sat in the other couch across from her parents.

"We have some important news to discuss with you." her father spoke.

"If it is about that Koji guy I told you that I'm not marrying him." she spat her voice having no emotion.

"We understand that but its about who is going to rule Shikon Tama if anything should happen to us." her mother said calmly. "We want Kagome to rule over the land."

"What! You want her to rule! How could you do this to me?" Kikyo screamed her body glowed violet as her body shook. "I have done everything for this kingdom! I've sacrificed my life for my people. I mostly raised Kagome since you were busy fighting in the war! I go around the villages healing sick people! I know the people more than Kagome does. She rarely went outside so why would you pick her who isn't experience and most of all she just got her powers!" Kikyo was beyond furious. She did love Kagome more then anything but this was just ridiculous.

"Then you'll train her more." her father said coldly as he got up and left the room.

Kikyo was speechless. Her father had never spoken to her like that.

"Kikyo please try to understand." her mother pleaded.

"Save it!" With that she left the room tears streaming down her face. 'Kagome is always fortunate than me…'

"Oh dear." her mother said as she watched her eldest daughter leave. "I'm sorry Kikyo but Kagome is not as fortunate as you think…"

* * *

Kikyo sat in her room watching the sun slowly set. Tears still fell from hey eyes. She wiped her eyes and looked over at her balcony doors.

"You can come in Inuyasha." she said staring blankly as the doors opened and Inuyasha stepped in.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It seems my little sister gets everything while I get nothing." she said emotionally.

"Why are they giving that bitch everything? Don't they know that she's a weak and stupid…?"

"Shut up! Don't say that about Kagome! It's not Kagome's fault for this!" Kikyo yelled.

"I thought you hated her." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.

"I don't hate her…I can never hate her…" she said sadly.

"What you going to do about it? Just sit here while your sister is having the time of her life ruling over this land." he eyed her as Kikyo was thinking.

"If I am of no use here then I will leave and live in a village." Kikyo said as got up and stepped out to her balcony.

Inuyasha followed her. "You can stay at the castle."

Kikyo shook her head. "No your father would not approve and I don't want to cause more commotion between the kingdoms besides I don't want to live in a castle. I want to be free an independent woman."

"Kikyo may I come in?" it was her mother.

"You have to go hurry." Kikyo rushed as she pushed Inuyasha over.

Inuyasha got over the thought of being pushed and landed kind of gracefully. He jumped back into the air disappearing from sight.

"Come in." she said as she ran back into the room right before the door opened.

Lady Higurashi walked in. "I came here to know if you're okay with our decision."

Kikyo didn't smile but spoke back trying to keep herself from crying. "I understand completely mother."

Lady Higurashi smiled as she hugged her daughter. "Good now get ready the sun is setting and the ball will start soon and when you're done please get Kagome." her mother said before leaving.

Kikyo turned away from the door and got her things together for ball. "After tonight I'll be free…"

* * *

**Did you like? I hope you did well I got to go and start chapter five.**

**I want to clear some things up. Yes Miroku is human and he is on the demon side. See demon slayers kill demons so I made monks kill mikos. If you don't like it then too bad but don't worry Miroku won't be evil.**

**Thanks for reading and if you liked it review!**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**


	5. Kagome's Birthday

**Did I ever mentioned that my reviewers are awesome because you guys are! Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope that my future chapters won't disappoint you! **

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kagome's Birthday**

The night sky was completely black. No stars shown and the only lights visible were the two castles. Inside the castle's ballroom mikos gathered in awaiting the announcement for the royal family to enter. Even the demon slayers were there.

Kikyo walked out of her room dressed in traditional kimono with three layers of kimono. The colors were violet, purple, and gold. The kimono's design had cranes and humming birds on it. Her hair was let down, its length was passed her waist. Walking out of her room she headed to Kagome's room. Kikyo walked in and saw Kagome sleeping peacefully.

"Kagome wake up. It's time…Kagome…Kagome?" Kikyo violently shook her sister trying to wake her up but she wasn' t waking up. "Kagome answer me! Please wake up Kagome!" Kikyo feared that something bad happened when she put the spell on. 'No she can't be…I won't believe it! She's not dead…' She began crying as she helplessly tried to wake her up. She heard knocking on the door and panicked.

"Kagome are you in there? Its me Sango." Sango said from the door.

Kikyo thought of an idea and quickly put her hands together as her eyes changed to violet. Her body was engulfed by a violet light.

The door swung opened as Sango stepped out. "Kagome are you ready?" Sango smiled eyeing her friend.

"Yes I'm ready but I want to stay here and practice before I go in." she said.

Sango eyed her suspiciously before turning around. "Okay but I'll be back in a few minutes." with that she left the room.

She sighed as her body started glowing violet. When the light dimmed Kikyo turned around to try again to get Kagome up. "Kagome…please…I beg you to wake up."

Kagome stirred a bit. Her body was burning so much that it's killing her. She would try to move her mouth but she was too weak. She heard a familiar voice but couldn't figure out who it was.

"Wake up Kagome…"

The voice was becoming clearer as she recognized it as Kikyo. "Ki…Kikyo." she said gasping for air.

"Kagome! Thank goodness your okay." she helped Kagome get out of bed but Kagome fell down. "Kagome!"

"I'm fine Kikyo…I'm just weak…" she said grasping the top of her kimono.

"There's no way…you can't still be this weak." Kikyo said helping her sit upright on the bed. 'I knew it. She is more powerful then I thought. The spell didn't do anything for her.'

"What happens now? I can't go to the ball like I am now. Maybe we have to cancel the ball."

"No, that won't be necessary. I will heal you with a ancient spell used many years ago." Kikyo reached inside her kimono. In her hand she held an ancient sutra; the paper was easy to tell how old it was. She immediately placed it on Kagome's forehead and begun chanting. Kagome's body was completely consumed by a white light.

Kagome felt her body become lighter as she could feel all the burning and pressure go away. The light faded and Kagome smiled at Kikyo. "Wow…I feel wonderful! Thank you so much Kikyo!" she hugged her, a smile plastered on her face. Kagome got off the bed as Kikyo helped her get dressed.

* * *

"Presenting Lord and Lady Higurashi and their daughter's princess Kikyo and princess Kagome."

Everyone grew quiet as the family entered. "Ladies and gentlemen I thank you for coming here to celebrate my youngest daughter's birthday." Lord Higurashi said proudly as Kagome moved in front as everyone cheered. Kagome was dressed in the same kimono that Kikyo wore except the design and colors were different. Kagome had cherry blossoms and the colors were azure, black, and silver.

Houjo came up and accompanied her to the dance floor. Soft music played as they begun dancing. Houjo smiled at Kagome as she did the same.

"You look lovely and happy birthday." he said sweetly.

"Thank you."

Houjo was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. A young man with violet eyes bowed. "May I cut in?" he asked.

Houjo bowed at the guy and left to stand next to Kikyo who was smiling from the jealous look on his face.

The guy lightly grabbed a hold of Kagome as a new song played. They danced gracefully together.

"You look astounding in that kimono princess." he said, his black hair was tied in a high ponytail that swayed as they danced.

"Thank you but may I ask your name?" she asked. For some reason his aura felt so familiar but they just met.

"Kane." he said.

"Well its nice to meet you Kane." their eyes met. They stared at each other both looking into each other's souls.

Kane leaned forward and pecked her cheek which caused her blush madly. "Happy birthday."

"Uhh…" she couldn't say anything as her face became red even more.

"I hoped you liked your present. I was going to kiss you but I figure I would be put to death if I did that."

"No you wouldn't be harmed at all." she said looking into his violet eyes.

Kane smiled as he leaned down only stopping a few inches from her lips. "Then I will give you a better present." He captured her lips with so much force that Kagome had to hold on to him tightly. Even though the kiss was sort of forced his lips were soft as feathers. She couldn't help but kiss back.

* * *

Houjo saw this and was about to blast the guy but Kikyo put up a barrier around the two. "Now now Houjo. I don't think you want to do that. I wouldn't want Kagome to be upset because you ruined her birthday and not to mention hurt her new friend." she said smirking at him.

"What gives you the gulls to talk to me like that?" he yelled at her.

Kikyo glared at him. "Don't forget Houjo that I'm your princess! I can have you banished or even killed. You may be lord one day but remember that Kagome will have the power to rule and if you think Kagome will take your side think again. I don't care if you are engaged to my sister I will kill you without hesitation if you treat my family or myself with disrespect." she said darkly as Houjo became frightened.

"Is everything alright Kikyo? Houjo?" Lady Higurashi asked.

"Everything is fine mother I'm just making sure Houjo is having fun." she said emotionally before turning around and leaving behind a scared Houjo.

Kane pulled away breathing heavily. Kagome was also breathing heavily as her face became bright red again.

"I'm glad you enjoyed my present." he said smirking.

"I did enjoy it." she said as she looked down.

"I hope I didn't steal your first kiss." he said as he lifted her head up to face his.

"No you didn't. My first kiss was taken a long time ago."

"Yeah...nine years ago when I first laid eyes on you." Kane said not realizing he said that out loud.

Kagome eyes widen as she looked at Kane stunned. "What did you say?" she said slowly not wanting to know but also dieing to find out.

"Nothing it's not important. I have to go." he pulled away disappearing in the crowd leaving no trace for Kagome to find him. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Houjo.

"It seems you need a dance partner."

"Not right now Houjo. I'm a bit tired from all the dancing." without another second to waste she took off. Houjo stopped smiling as his body begun to glow green.

Kagome throughout the whole ballroom but he was nowhere in sight. "There has to be some way to find him?" Kagome thought till she got an idea. His aura, she can track down his aura to find him and then she will find out what he meant. Kagome concentrated on his aura. After a few minutes she felt his aura but it was weak. "He must be somewhere outside." She still followed his aura and she found herself at the sacred tree.

* * *

'Damn how could I be so stupid! I can't wait for this night to be over and my feelings for her will vanish.' Kane thought as he ran through the forest and to the sacred tree. He leaned against the tree sighing every now and then. He was about to fall asleep until he heard footsteps coming. He quickly hid from sight as the person came into view. 'Damn why did she follow me.' He stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of her. "Why did you follow me?" he questioned as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I want to know what you meant back there." she asked hurtfully.

"Its nothing really." he tried sound like it was nothing but Kagome wasn't fooled.

"Why won't you tell me? If you're afraid that I'll be upset I promise I won't be." she said as she took a few steps toward him.

"If I tell you…you'll probably want to kill me." he said back.

"How bad could it be?" she said as she smiled trying to reassure him that it was okay to tell her.

"I know I'm going to regret this." he whispered as he shook his head. "I said that your kiss was taken nine years ago when I first met you." he gulped as he saw the look on her face.

"I'm sorry for a I moment there I thought you were…no that's impossible your names is different and you're human." she said mostly to convince herself.

"Kagome…its me Inuyasha…"he bowed his head in shame.

"…"

"Kagome please say something." he asked hearing no answer from her.

"You…you tricked me you son of a bitch!" she yelled as she slapped him across the face, tears flowing down her face. "You've been messing with my feelings for your own enjoyment! I should have known that you would find someway to ruin my birthday…" Kagome stepped back eyes widen as she looked back at the castle. "You're planning on kidnapping me…" she backed away some more.

"No Kagome you're wrong. I would never…well maybe when I was a half demon but I'm human and I would never try to hurt you or ruin your birthday." he said as he tried stepping toward her but Kagome would step back.

"I don't believe you." her eyes showed that she was scared. "You just have a spell on you."

"No I'm human." he said as he grabbed her arm.

Kagome screamed as she grabbed his arm and let out purification energy but it didn't do anything to him. His arm wasn't harmed no blood was seen. Kagome blinked a few times before she looked up at Inuyasha. "You are human…"

"I tried telling you that!" he said as he laughed. "So now you believe me."

"Not entirely. I still believe you want to kidnap me." she eyed him up and down.

"If I wanted to kidnap you don't you think I would have done it by now?" he said sarcastically.

"I-I…I guess you're right…" she said.

There was long period of silence between the two.

"Was that kiss for real or were you pretending?" Kagome spoke up staring at him.

Inuyasha was completely stumped and didn't answer right away. "I…well… yeah it was for real. I wasn't pretending." he completely avoided looking at her.

Kagome blushed but scooted closer to him. "Inuyasha."

He looked up at her and saw her smiling. He saw Kagome lean forward, her lips brushed against his in a sweet kiss. Feeling her pulling away he wrapped his around Kagome making her gasp. He pulled away slightly. "That's payback for doing that sneaky trick on me."

"It worked didn't it." she replied as Inuyasha captured her lips again but this time with more passion. Kagome kissed back wrapping her arms around him. He gently pushed her down so she lied on the ground. Inuyasha moved down to her neck placing kisses up and down her neck. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha kissed her neck and her collarbone.

"Kagome where are you?" It was Sango who was screaming for Kagome.

Inuyasha growled as he felt Kagome push him off of her. "Kagome."

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I have to go…besides I can't do this…I'm engaged to Houjo and as much as I disprove of it I have no other choice but to stick with the arrangements my parents planned out for me." she said heavily as she got up. Before she got a chance to move Inuyasha her grabbed her kissing passionately. He pulled away and left not saying a word to her.

"There you are. Its time for you to get your powers. What were you doing out here anyway?" Sango asked as they walked back to the castle.

"Oh I was just getting a very special birthday present." Kagome said touching her lips while looking up at the moonless night.

* * *

Kagome was back in her room, her kimono laid on her floor. She now wore a white nightgown. The ball had been over for hours. Everyone was so happy to see her get her powers. Kagome became tired from having to use her powers to conceal it and to release.

"Kagome its Kikyo can I come in?" her muffled voice said from behind the doors.

"You don't have to ask me." Kagome said walking to her door and opened it allowing Kikyo to enter.

Kikyo wasn't wearing her usual red nightgown instead she wore priestess clothes. The shirt was plain white and the pants were red. Her hair lay behind her in a loose ponytail.

"Kagome can I trust you?" she asked her eyes trained on Kagome's

"Kikyo…"

"Can I or not?" she barked causing Kagome to cringe.

"I uh yes you can trust me." she smiled.

Kikyo sighed knowing that Kagome tried to act like everything was okay. "I'm running away tonight." she walked pass Kagome and sat on her bed.

Kagome was completely shock not expecting her always calm obedient sister to run away. "But why! Why are you leaving me?" she cried falling to her knees.

Kikyo slid down the bed and onto her knees clutching Kagome's chin. "It has nothing to do with you. I'm leaving because the castle doesn't need me and I know somewhere else I'm needed." She lifted her sister's chin so their faces were at the same level. "I'll be living in one of the villages as a free woman."

In Kagome's mind those words repeated over and over her head. ' A free woman…' Jealously…that is what Kagome felt towards Kikyo. 'Why does Kikyo get to be free? Is it my fate to stay here at the castle and not be free with my sister? Why…' Those thoughts went trough her mind. Hearing Kikyo call her name she ignored the jealously and everything else.

"I'm sorry Kagome but they don't need me and I know that you would do a better job ruling than I could." she hugged Kagome as she saw tears in her eyes. Don't worry Kagome we'll still see each other."

Wiping her eyes Kagome got off the ground bringing Kikyo up with her. She pushed Kikyo to the balcony. "You better go now before someone finds out that you're gone." Kagome urged.

"Kagome…thank you so much. I'll come by to see when its night so no one will know you had anything to do with me running away." Kikyo smiled as she hugged Kagome again. "If you ever need my help use this and I'll come to aid you." Reaching in her top she pulled out a wooden flute. Giving it to Kagome she began climbing down the wall.

"Kikyo I love you so much sis and don't you forget it." she cried holding the flute to her chest.

Kikyo looked up at Kagome. "And so do I with all my heart. I won't forget as long as you don't forget." with that jumped to the ground and ran across the castle grounds disappearing in the darkness.

Kagome held the flute to her mouth playing softly as the wind blowing around her. 'I'll never forget sis, it's our promise…'

* * *

**Wow this is my longest chapter I've ever done! Yeah me! I really worked hard on this one so if you enjoyed it I'm happy. Review me so I know what you thought of it.**

**Thanks**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**


	6. Here's The Plan

**Yea I got so many reviews! Thank you and I applause you because my story would be nothing without you guys! LOL I know you want to hurry up and read so here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Here's the Plan**

"Three years…three years have past by so quickly." Kagome sat next to a tree in a village, her short kimono showed her curves and her radiant skin. Long midnight was put up in a high ponytail. It swayed in the light breeze as her chocolate brown eyes looked up at the light blue sky above. Birds chirped and the sound of children playing brought joy to her.

"Yes I can't imagine how quickly it went by. It feels like a dream." The woman next to her wore priestess clothes her hair tied in a low ponytail as her bangs covered her gray eyes.

"I didn't come here to talk about the past you know." Kagome said tiredness evident in her voice.

"I know I heard what has happened and I don't want anything to do with it." the woman got up walking away from Kagome.

"I need your help! You told me if I ever needed your help you would help me!" she cried grabbing the woman's arm.

"Kagome! Stop it! You don't need my help! You are eighteen years old and you still need me to do what? To kill a few demons who want to live peacefully! I'm disappointed that you would consider it." she spat shaking off Kagome's hand from her arm.

"I didn't consider doing it, father ordered me to do it. Saying that as a future queen I have to kill my enemies but I know that those demons want to live peacefully. If I don't do it, then he'll disown me." Kagome whispered.

The woman sighed. "I see but why do you need my help?" she turned around waiting for an answer.

"I need you to teach me how to deceive everyone that I killed those demons." Kagome said hoping that she would help her.

"I see you will never change which you should never do...I will teach you how to make a potion that will give the appearance of death but we have to go somewhere so the guards or anyone else won't find us." The woman's eyes soften but looked up at the guards watching them.

"Where do you expect us to go?" Kagome questioned. "I'm watched like a hawk."

"If you get Sango I'll do the rest." she said.

"Don't worry she'll be more than happy to help us out." Kagome smiled seeing Sango walking to where they were. She was wearing a regular green and pink kimono but still had her hiraikotsu with her.

"Excuse me miss but you are not allowed to go near the princess." one of the guards said pointing his weapon at her.

"What! You are crazy! I was with her when we left the castle this morning!" Sango screamed not believing what he said.

Kagome laughed seeing her guards preventing Sango from coming near her. She saw the guards attack Sango and stood up screaming. "Stop it!" The guards halted turning to the princess. "How dare you attack Sango! Are you really that stupid to think she would actually try to hurt me?" she screamed at them as the guards bowed apologizing.

Sango walked past them heading to Kagome and the other woman. "You realize that this is the sixteenth time they attacked me thinking I wanted to hurt you?" she said annoyed.

"I know but all the other times you were dressed in your demon slayer outfit." she laughed seeing Sango glare at the guards.

"Kagome we can't waste time." the woman said.

"That's right I forgot. Sango are you ready?" Kagome said sheepishly.

"I'm always ready." she said determined to help Kagome. "Whats the plan?" They huddled closer together whispering and finally they split apart.

"Guards please turn around." Kagome said and smiled as they did what they were told.

"Okay…go!" she screamed as a explosion erupted.

The guards turned around to see Sango lying on the ground and the priestess and princess no where to be seen.

"Guards the princess and the priestess were kidnapped." Sango screamed getting to her feet.

"They went in that direction toward the castle." the guards took off as Sango calmed the people who were screaming from hearing the explosion.

* * *

Kagome and the priestess ran through the forest. Kagome was behind as she followed. After a long period of running they slowed down as a village came into view.

"I never knew there was a village here?" Kagome said confused. She stopped completely as she got a good look at the people in the village. "A demon village…"

Demons starred at them but didn't attack. The woman seemed to not care as they walked in further. Kagome however was scared as some demons growled and some of them looked like they were about to jump on them.

"Damn she's hot. I would love to have her." a fox demon said as he grabbed Kagome.

Kagome screamed and tried to get free but the demon had a tight grip on her.

"Kagome! Let go of her Koiichi!" the woman yelled, her body glowed violet yet Koiichi was unfazed by it.

"So kill me. The lord will probably kill you even if you are the prince's bitch." he spat.

"Don't talk to her like that demon." Kagome screamed as her eyes flashed azure, she let her energy thrust into him causing him to let her go and be thrown into a tree. Holding her hand up to him she dared him to even try to come near her.

"Kagome stop." the priestess said. "I don't want you to get killed because of me."

"And you should know I don't want that to happen to you too." she said not taking her eyes off the demon known as Koiichi.

"Kagome. I never would have expected you would be the one disrupting my land." a manly voice said from behind her.

Kagome's heart raced as she heard that voice. 'No not you. I don't want to see you.'

* * *

**This is very short isn't it. Well sorry but it has to be like that. I updated this earlier then expected but I thought since its done might as well post it and start on the other chapters.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed and has been reading my story! Review and tell me what you thought and if you hate me sorry!**

**Luv ya all!**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**


	7. I'm Not Easy To FIght

**Hey guys thanks for your reviews and sorry about the cliffhanger. I know how you feel about them. I'm happy that I got reviews it wants to make me right more for you guys!**

**Here is the next chapter in my story! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: I'm Not Easy To Fight**

The demons in the village watched in fear as the man arrived clearly angry. The man walked past the woman and went straight for Kagome. He stood behind her barely any space between them. Kagome still didn't move but waited for what the guy was going to do.

"I'm going have to ask you to leave. I don't allow wrenches like you in here." he grinned as her face became angry.

"You made out with this wrench incase you forgot." Kagome said smiling as the demons gasped as did the woman behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled swinging his arms around her body. His right hand was at her neck, his claw ready to slice her throat. "I got you once again." he enjoyed her struggling to get free.

"I can still hurt you, you bastard." she spat bringing her hands together but Inuyasha caught one of her arms and pulled it away from the other with his free hand.

"You may think I don't know how you battle but I do princess I do and you can't hurt me with those lousily tricks of yours." he hissed in her ear.

"I know" she said. "But I have another trick to play."

"What the-" he was interrupted by a loud piercing scream that seemed to echo throughout the entire land.

Everyone in the village covered their ears and screamed in pain. Inuyasha let go of her and covered his two silver triangular dog ears that were screaming in pain as Kagome kept on screaming.

* * *

Sango walked through the forest searching for Kagome. "I wished they told where they went." she sighed collapsing to the ground exhausted.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Sango got to her feet recognizing the scream. "Kagome!" Sango ran in the direction of the scream. Each step she took the sound became louder which made Sango slow done due to the high pitch sound she was producing.

"Kagome" she screamed but doubted that she was heard. She was reduced to walking since it was too much for her to handle. Upon making it to the edge of the forest she heard the scream stop.

* * *

At a nearby demon village a young man walked of a hut. His jet black hair was tied in a low ponytail as blue eyes watched over the quiet village.

"Miroku there you are. I have been searching for you all morning." a woman said. She was dressed in what seemed like monks clothes except they were shorter and the top fitted to her body. Unlike the man's dark robes her were a light lavender with white.

"Hello Koharu and don't you look stunning." he smiled at her.

"Miroku your making me blush!" she said lightly punching him in the arm.

"It's the truth my dear Koharu." he said taking her hands in his own. "Koharu I would like to ask you if you can bear me a child." he said as Koharu blushed.

"Mi-Miroku! Of course I would! I would love to have your children!" she said excited as she seemed to be in a dream.

"You will? That's great! Maybe tonight we can start!" he said happily.

Koharu was going to say something but a loud scream a came out of nowhere. Miroku turned around grabbing his staff he headed to where the screaming came form.

"Koharu stay and watch the villagers." he called to her before running off.

"Miroku!" she called but sighed as he ran off into the forest.

* * *

Kagome still screamed and she wasn't tired. Koiichi had enough of her screaming. He reached into his kimono and pulled out a throwing dagger.

"This will shut you up bitch!" he yelled as he threw the dagger at her heart.

"Kagome get out of the way!" the woman screamed as the dagger drew nearer to Kagome.

Kagome stopped screaming seeing the dagger closing in on her. Closing her eyes she waited for weapon to strike her. Being pushed down Kagome opened her eyes but couldn't see you saved her from being killed. As they hit the ground she got a good look at he r savior and wanted to scream.

"Why hello princess." Miroku beamed at her.

"Miroku?" Kagome said not believing that a monk none the less a perverted monk saved her.

"It seems I have the pleasure to be on top of you again." he said smiling like crazy scaring Kagome.

Kagome became furious feeling his hand rubbing her butt. She brought her hand down on his cheek and loud s lap echoed.

Miroku rubbed his cheek. "That was worth the pain."

"You perverted monk!" she yelled getting off the ground and away from him.

"I'm not done with you _princess_." Koiichi yelled lunging at her.

Kagome backed up but her back hit a tree. The woman ran to her hoping to get to her in time.

"Hiraikotsu!" a huge boomerang smashed through the forest trees and hit Koiichi, cutting him in half. The boomerang vanished into the forest. A woman emerged out of the forest. The weapon that killed Koiichi hung behind her.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled as demons ran for their lives hearing the name Sango She was considered one of the best demon slayers to live and the didn't want to die.

Sango ran to Kagome. "Kagome are you alright?" she asked looking over her for any injury.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you."

"Kagome." the woman came up to her hugging tightly.

"Kikyo you're…I can't breathe!" she exclaimed.

Kikyo released her. "I'm sorry. I thought you were going to die and I wouldn't be able to save you."

"Keh," Everyone turned to see Inuyasha glaring straight at Kagome as she gave him the same look he was giving her. "You should have died." he said.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled.

"You can never kill me Inuyasha. You guys have tried year after year but your plans always fail so don't you think you should give up." she smiled seeing him growling

"Inuyasha what are they doing here?" a low emotionless voice asked behind Inuyasha. The guy seemed to be twenty-seven. He had long silver as Inuyasha and the same gold eyes. It was easy to tell he was a full demon. He stared at them with no emotion that reminded Kagome of Kikyo's when she would battle.

"Prepare to die mikos."

* * *

**That's it the end of the chapter. Don't worry its not a cliffhanger but if you think it is then well it isn't. **

**I hope this chapter satisfied you and please review and tell what you thought of it because I really want your guys opinions.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**


	8. Lets Fight

**You guys are really great for reviewing to me and for reading it too :D It made me feel so happy and so inspired to write more! **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Lets Fight**

Kagome and Sango got into their defensive stance prepared to take the demon. Kikyo didn't move at all but stared with blank eyes.

"Stay out of this Sesshomaru. This doesn't concern you." Inuyasha turned to face his older half brother.

"On the contrary Inuyasha this is my business. Father just announced that you should not be in charge of disposing of the princess seeing as you always fail." Sesshomaru replied, his eyes watching the girls closely.

"What!? Well tell father that I can kill her if I got better soldiers with me!" Inuyasha walked up to Sesshomaru glaring at him but Sesshomaru walked right past him.

Holding her hiraikotsu above her head she was ready to throw it at Sesshomaru, but Sango was afraid knowing how dangerous the eldest demon prince could be. She hid her fear knowing that it wasn't the time to think about herself when the princess and her best friend was in danger. She turned her head to see Kagome turn to look at her. They both smiled secretly planning an attack. Looking back they saw Sesshomaru stop a few feet in front of them.

After seeing Sango smile Kagome extended her hands so her right hand was forward and her left hand stopped slightly behind her shoulder. She concentrated her spiritual energy to form a bow and arrow. Closing her right hand she felt the bow form and waited for the right moment to attack.

Sesshomaru thought the princess was preparing to form a barrier. He ran forward and mentally smirked seeing the princess move back from his sudden movement. He jumped out of the way as the demon slayer threw her hiraikotsu at him. Before he was able to counter attack he became blinded by the princess who raised her right arm slightly. In her hands some blue line faced up to the sky producing immense light to enter his eyes.

Kagome smiled seeing her defense attack work. "Hit the mark!" She quickly brought it back down and released the arrow that she pulled backed. It flew in the air being surrounded in azure.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the way but he saw the single arrow multiply to many arrows that covered a large amount of area. He jumped up but had scratches all over his body. He angrily stared at the princess. Reaching at his side he grabbed his sword called tokijin. He just stood there staring at them with those emotionless eyes. "Ladies first."

Sango ran forward Kagome right behind her.

"Sango throw me your dagger." Kagome called.

"Here." Sango flipped over Sesshomaru and quickly threw a dagger at Kagome.

Kagome easily caught it and stop running as a flash of energy headed toward her. Kikyo put her hands up creating a barrier around Kagome. Kagome ran out of the barrier and toward Sesshomaru again and smiled when she saw Sango distracting him. Holding her hand with the dagger up to her face she moved the dagger across to the side.

Sesshomaru heard the demon slayer coming at him from behind after he attacked the princess and turned around blocking her weapon with his sword. So engaged in fighting with her he didn't hear the princess sneak up on him until he felt his back burning immensely.

Kneeling down in pain he groaned feeling the wound not healing. Above him Kagome stood her dagger had transformed into a sword that was still covered in her spiritual energy.

Not far from the fight, Inuyasha and Miroku watched in complete awe as Kagome brought Sesshomaru to his knees. No miko could ever bring Sesshomaru to his knees. They kept on watching the battled in amazement and how great the girl's skills were.

"Inuyasha did you see that? He was brought down with a single attack." Miroku said bewildered.

Inuyasha didn't say anything but stared at the scene in front of him. Kagome couldn't have been able to do that. She would have to be really powerful to bring Sesshomaru down but now that he thought of it this isn't the first time she had done something no other miko could do, not even Kikyo.

Kikyo just stared at her sister, watching her smile, how she wasn't even breaking sweat. Inside Kikyo was screaming. Kagome was one of those few mikos who could form weapons without becoming weak. Kikyo could only form two maybe even three weapons if she was lucky, but Kagome could keep on going without being slowed down. Whenever they were fighting in the war Kagome would be the one killing most of the demon armies while the others watched her do all the work. She grimaced knowing that everyone relied on her in battles. Hearing the of crashes Kikyo looked back at the fight and saw Miroku fighting Sesshomaru. Behind him Sango laid on the ground not moving as Kagome put up a barrier to prevent Inuyasha from attacking them.

"Monk stay out of my way!" Sesshomaru said lunging at Miroku only to be stopped a paralyzing sutra.

"Sorry Sesshomaru but I can't allow you to destroy such lovely ladies." Turning around he ran to hit Inuyasha but he dodged the attack.

"What the hell are you doing Miroku?" he yelled facing Miroku.

"Let them go Inuyasha. One of them is injured and if not treated she might die." Miroku said glancing at Kagome who carried Sango to Kikyo.

Seeing this Inuyasha turned around the tetsuaiga positioned to hit Kagome.

Kagome dropped to the ground covering Sango from being hit as well.

"Kagome! Inuyasha please stop!" Kikyo yelled.

Miroku held his right hand out. "I'm sorry my friend, wind tunnel!" he called as everything were being sucked in the hole in his hand. Inuyasha felt his body going in the opposite direction he was headed. Kikyo created a barrier around her and the two girls, preventing them from being sucked in. As Inuyasha closed in Miroku put the sacred beads around his hand; ducking when Inuyasha came flying above him, crashing into a hut.

"I suggest you leave before reinforcements arrive." Miroku said walking up to them.

"What about you? Surely your lord will have you killed for helping us." Kikyo spoke.

Miroku shook his head. "The lord won't kill me as long as this war continues he will need my assistant." he replied.

"But what if you're wrong." Kagome cried. She didn't want him die because he helped them even if he was their enemy.

"I'll be fine. I have a friend who will be more then happy to take me in if there are orders for my death." Miroku smiled. "Now hurry and go. Don't head straight through the forest instead move in different directions so the demons won't be able to catch you. If they end up catching you head to the sacred tree and from there go north till you see a cave. Once you enter the demons will completely lose you because there is a strong scent emitting from it which will be sensitive to their noses." he said urging them into the forest before they could say anything else.

Kagome stopped momentarily as she looked at the monk. "Take care of yourself." Kagome said.

"Princess." Kagome turned back around. "Please take care of the demon slayer for me." with that he ran off and out of sight.

Kagome smiled and picked Sango up with Kikyo's help and they sprinted deeper into the forest, heading to the cave Miroku told them about.

Back in the village Sesshomaru felt the paralyzing spell weaken. He mustered all his strength and jumped up into the air breaking free from the spell. Touching the ground he walked over to Inuyasha's unconscious body and grabbed him by his hair. He glanced back at the forest before walking back to the castle dragging Inuyasha along with him.

* * *

**Hey guys, again thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked this chapter! I plan to update tomorrow and if not tomorrow then the next day after. I'm glad you like the quick updates but don't get use to it because this past few weeks at school isn't as busy because I have testing but after testing is over I'll be piled with work.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it or not!**

**Luv u all!**

**xobabygurl4lifexo **


	9. The Escape

**I love you guys so much! I'm so happy that I got a lot of reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner. **

**Here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: The Escape**

Kagome and Kikyo sat in the cave Miroku told them about. The cave was dark but the moon's light provided some light. They watched demons go by the cave unable to trace their scents. Kagome sat across from Kikyo. Both glanced at the entrance every time a demon passed by the cave.

"Kagome check on Sango." Kikyo said leaning over a bowl with some herbs in it.

Kagome moved over to Sango who was still unconscious. The gashes across her stomach were bandaged up. Touching Sango's forehead she pulled her hand back like as if she touched fire. "Her fever has increased, if we don't get her back to the castle she might not make it." Kagome cried as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Calm down Kagome. I'm mixing some herbs to bring down her fever but it won't be strong enough to get rid of it." Kikyo said looking at Kagome and down at Sango.

Kagome sighed wiping her teary face. Walking over to the mouth of the cave she sat down, bringing her knees to her chest. Demons still roamed by the cave trying to track them down. Kagome gasped and stood up as two wolf demons landed at the cave entrance.

Kikyo stopped mixing and looked at the entrance, seeing wolf demons look their way. Getting up she made her way over to Kagome keeping her eyes on the two demons.

One demon sniffed the air as the other demon sniffed the ground. Few minutes later both demons stared up at the cave, got up and walked back into the forest.

Kagome breathed out not realizing she was holding her breath the whole time. Bringing her hand over her heart she could feel her heart beating rapidly. After a long period of silence between the two, Kagome broke the uncomfortable silence. "That was close."

Kikyo walked back to her things, finishing up the potion she then walked to Sango pouring the substance in her mouth. "Kagome help me carry her further into the cave." she said grabbing one of Sango's arms.

"But you can't we shouldn't move her." Kagome replied.

"We have to get out of here before more demons arrive." Kikyo said back carrying Sango further into the cave without Kagome's help.

Then it finally clicked. Kagome understood what Kikyo meant and why those wolf demons retreated into the forest. Running up to Kikyo she grabbed Sango's other arm as they went deeper in the cave.

* * *

Inuyasha gold eyes opened at the smell of blood entering his nose. Sitting up he examined where he was. He growled as saw Sesshomaru enter the room. "What the hell am I doing in here?" he yelled.

"Father demanded that you and the monk stay in my room till he comes to talk with you about the princess." Sesshomaru said calmly as he walked out of the room.

Inuyasha got off the bed heading over to the when Miroku was thrown into the room and landed roughly on the ground. Inuyasha ran to him seeing both his arms bleeding. He growled as Sesshomaru came back in. "Damn you Sesshomaru! He didn't do anything wrong!" he said angrily as his eyes flashed blood red.

"He betrayed us. He attacked me and helped the mikos escape." Sesshomaru told Inuyasha glaring at him.

Inuyasha still glared at his half brother. "He was protecting Kikyo for me." he lied. He knew that Miroku had a thing for beautiful women and as much as he would hate to admit it all three girls were beyond beautiful. They were more like angels especially Kagome. At that thought he scolded himself for thinking of that wench.

"She would be better dead. I can't believe father is allowing our family name to be tainted by you with your half demon blood and that you are in love with a miko who was once the princess of Shikon Tama." he said emotionally.

Inuyasha reached his side to find that his sword was gone.

"I had Tsuki take it away from you while you were still unconscious." he said as Inuyasha growled at him.

"Damn you bastard!" he yelled charging at Sesshomaru.

Shesshomaru held two fingers up as it glowed yellow. He threw his arm at the side a yellow wipe emerged and hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha flew backwards stopping when his back slammed into a wall.

"Now die half demon." he said pulling out tokijin. He ran forward bringing down tokijin.

Inuyasha lunged forward with his claws flexed.

"Fire wind." fire spread between the two brothers preventing them from attacking each other. At the door a man stood glaring at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, his sword pointed at them. His eyes were gold like the boys, long silver hair was tied in a high ponytail. His clothing was white with a red slash across the waistline. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked but received no answer. "Well?" he yelled.

"I was teaching this half demon his place in…" he was cut off as the man punched him in the face.

"Don't talk about your brother like that Sesshomaru!" the man yelled.

Inuyasha smirked seeing Sesshomaru get punched in the face. The man caught his smirked and jumped over the flames landing in front if Inuyasha. "You shouldn't be laughing Inuyasha. I'm disappointed at you for always failing and don't give me that crap about not enough demon soldiers with you because you are responsible for the princess's capture not theirs understood!" he yelled as Inuyasha straightened up and nodded.

"Yes father."

Their father turned around swiping his sword at the flames as they evaporated. "Sesshomaru go to the village and see if you can get any information from the villagers. As for you Inuyasha take Miroku to the infirmary and once he wakes up advise him that today's betrayal will not go unnoticed and if he continues to help the mikos we will kill him." their father left Sesshomaru's room without looking at them. Sesshomaru left the room soon after.

Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and hauled him over his shoulder, leaving the destroyed room. Making it to his room he collapsed on his bed thinking about the events today. His mind was on someone that shocked him. Kagome, he couldn't take his mind off of her. The way she brought Sesshomaru to his knees with one swift movement. The way her kimono slightly fell off her shoulders because his claws ripped it when he grabbed her, some of her cleavage. His cheeks turned red thinking about her naked body and how it would feel against his. He mentally slapped himself for thinking of her like that. 'Snap out of it man. I'm in love with Kikyo and no one will change my feelings for her.' He got off the bed and went outside to his balcony. In the distance he could make out some demon soldiers heading up north near the cave that lead to Shikon Tama but only Miroku and himself knew about it. Still watching the group he saw a gust of wind blow against the cave. His dog ears heard faint screams. He ran out of his room yelling. "Tsuki! Tsuki where are you! TSUKI!" his voice exploded through out the whole castle.

A young female demon appeared she stopped a few inches away from Inuyasha trying to catch her breathe. Her long auburn hair spilt into two low ponytails. Red eyes stared at him admiring. She wasn't as tall as Inuyasha but she was tall enough.

"You called Inu." she said cheerfully.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled. "Sesshomaru told me that you took away my tetsuaiga and I want it back!" he demanded.

"Aww you're leaving already. You just came back!" she cried. Tsuki was what they called a demon pup so she does act like a kid but when she gets angry she becomes a whole different person.

"I don't have time for this. If you don't give me back my sword I swear I'll kill you." he said darkly.

"You can't kill because I won't give something to you." she replied.

Inuyasha slapped his head. "Just tell me where my god damn sword is!" he roared scaring Tsuki.

"It's in the armor room." she said running away from Inuyasha.

"Pups." he ran to the armor room and as Tsuki said the tetsuaiga was in there sitting on a stand. Grabbing it he made his out of the castle and into the forest where the cave and the woman he loved was.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo ran through the cave, Sango between them. The deeper they went the darker it got making it hard to see where they were going. Thankfully Kikyo used her powers to create some kind of light for them to use.

Kagome lagged behind and couldn't see well. She felt Kikyo pulling them to the left and with Sango's weight she tripped.

"Kagome are you okay?" Kikyo kneeled down.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kagome said getting up but stopped as a gust of wind blew fiercely from the direction they came from.

"Hurry we have to go." Kikyo said getting as did Kagome.

They ran as fast as they could go. They smiled when they saw the moon's light shine indicating an exit. Before reaching the exit they were pushed to the ground as another gust of wind hit them.

"Whats the rush girls. Don't you want to play." a feminine voice said behind them.

The girls got up both glowing ready to attack the demon

"State your name demon." Kikyo demanded

The demon bowed as if mocking them. "I am known as Kagura and I control the wind." she pulled out a fan moving from side to side. Tornadoes swirled around the girls as they were blown into the air.

"AAHHH!" Kagome and Kikyo screamed as they slammed against wall after wall after wall. They roughly landed on the ground not moving at all.

"No one can defeat me for I control all winds." she said lifting her fan above her head. "Dance of blades

* * *

**Hey guys I'm sorry I took so long to update but I became sick and I wasn't really up to the task of updating when I wanted too. I hope this chapter was okay and I'll be updating soon I promise.**

**Review so I know if the chapter was good or it could be better.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**xobabygurl4life **


	10. The Kidnap Part I

**I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update but some things came up with my family and school plus I got sick and still is but its getting better. I never meant to take this long and I wanted to apologize because I know it sucks to wait a long period of time for a story to be updated. **

**Well here it is, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: The Kidnap Part I**

Miroku stirred in his sleep; beads of sweat running down his face. The nurse draped a wet cloth on his forehead. His hand shot up and grasped the nurse's hand, and she jumped startled. He groaned as he tried to sit up but the nurse pushed him back down.

"Please monk don't try to move." she said as she laid him back down and begun working on the wound at the lower part of his right arm.

He watched the nurse as she tended to his right arm. "What happened? The last thing I remember was prince Sesshomaru and I were fighting and then everything became black." he questioned, closing his eyes, trying to think what happened after.

"I'm sorry I don't know but when prince Inuyasha brought you in he said to hurry up and heal you before sun completely disappears. I believe they are battling against the mikos and he needs your help but I could be wrong. Although I'm pretty sure the battle has long since been done." she said as she tied the knot. Miroku flinched as she pulled on the ends to make sure the wrappings wouldn't come undone. The nurse noticed this and bowed ashamed. "I'm sorry for causing you so much pain."

He smiled and sat up resting his left hand on the nurse's back. "There is no need to apologize. Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't need to be sorry to tend to my needs." he said seductively as his hand inched closer to her butt.

The nurse lightly laughed and caught his hand before it reached her behind. "Prince Inuyasha and the female monk were right, you are a pervert and I've heard all the demonesses talk about you and your curse." she slapped his right arm twice smiling when he yelped in pain.

"There that should do it." she dropped his hand and walked out of the room.

Miroku sighed and sat up looking at his right hand. "Just like every other beautiful female..." he said to no one in particular but the sparkle in his eyes he didn't mind he was once again rejected. He looked out the window and saw the sky pitch black, no stars but the moon to lighten up the sky. 'I wonder if the girls made it back safely.' His thoughts traveled to the demon slayer. 'Sango…are you well?' He laid back down only to sit back up when the door burst open.

"Miroku you're okay!" Koharu jumped on top of him, embracing him in a death hug.

Miroku tried breaking free as his vision started to blur from the lack of air he was receiving. "Koharu…I can't…breathe…" he choked out.

Koharu pulled away blushing. "I'm so sorry Miroku I didn't mean to. It's just when I found out what happened to you I got really scared and I rushed over here but they wouldn't let me in. I waited and waited and I thought you were going to die and…" she babbled but stopped hearing Miroku laugh. "What are you laughing about?" she demanded putting her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't going to die Koharu. My arm is just cut and that's all." he lifted his right arm to prove his point that his arm was the only external wound on his body. He had many bruises over his upper body too but no other cuts.

"Oh…so can you still fight?" she questioned poking his arm which made him flinch in pain.

"Sorry." she apologized as her face became tinted pink.

He looked a little annoyed but put a smile on his face. "I can't use my wind tunnel but I can still fight." he said.

"Good because Lord Inutaisho has ordered us to help prince Inuyasha." she smiled seeing the frustrated look he gave her.

"What did he do this time?" he asked in a boring tone but inside he was worried something bad happened and the outcome wouldn't be a happy one.

"He went off into the forest and is probably fighting as we speak." she leaned against the wall knowing that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"The mikos?" he raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"No but the Lord thinks that Naraku has finally come out of the shadows. If Inuaysha is fighting him he'll need help." she whispered looking at his expression.

"Naraku…" he said darkly. Both his hands clenched into tight fists.

Naraku is a half demon that rebelled against Lord Inutaisho many years ago. He is known for his shape shifting abilities, and many demons have been killed or tricked by him and no one knows better than Miroku.

When he was younger, his father, one day came home with a beautiful woman. His father announced that they were going to get married but on the day of the wedding he found his father dead and his supposed future mother was covered in his father's blood laughing while he cried in pain. He tried to fight her but she dodged him. She then cursed him with the wind tunnel by cutting a hole in the palm of his right hand. Before she left she revealed her true self as the half demon Naraku and told him as long as he is alive the wind tunnel will exist sucking him and his descendants up into the void. Miroku never forgot the demon and swore to hunt him down and kill him. His father was deceived and murdered by the despicable demon.

"Come on Miroku lets hurry up and go. If it's truly Naraku we don't have time to waste." she said before leaving the room.

Miroku got off the bed and left the room going in the opposite direction Koharu had went, walking through a few corridors. Upon reaching two huge maple doors he opened them and walked in. The room had tall rows of bookshelves full with books. In the center, tables were scattered, a few tables had candles to better read in the dark.

"Miroku what a you doing here?" a small voice asked from one of the tables with books stacked up blocking the person from view.

"Ah Shippo I came to ask of your assistance." he said walking over to the table and saw a fox demon kit.

The boy got out of the table and jumped onto Miroku's shoulder. His orange hair was put up in a small ponytail. The outfit was a teal color and wore a fur vest which tickled Miroku's neck. Behind him his puffball tail wildly swished hitting Miroku in the back of the head.

Miroku grumbled and grabbed Shippo by the tail. "Shippo we may need to use your fox magic in the battle that Inuyasha is currently fighting in and I have been ordered to assist him." he said staring hard at Shippo who was getting nervous under his firm stare.

"Sure…I-I'll help you." he tried speaking normally but it came out squeaky.

Miroku smiled and put Shippo back on the ground. "Thank you for your cooperation."

"Yeah lets go." Shippo walked out of the library in defeat with a happy Miroku trailing behind.

'I knew he would say yes.' Miroku smiled even more. "Shippo before we leave I need to talk to someone. I have a feeling that we might need _her _help."

Shippo glanced back at him confused but didn't say a thing. 'Her? Who is he talking about? I know it can't be Koharu. She isn't a good fighter and is bad at healing. It must be some other girl. I guess I'll find out who she is' he thought but shrugged it off and followed Miroku who took the lead.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and felt a sharp pain on her backside. She looked to her side and saw Kikyo next to her, pools of blood surrounded her body.

"Kikyo!" she yelled as she tried to get up. Her body felt so heavy but she kept walking and dropped hard onto her knees. "Kikyo…please wake up…" she begged but Kikyo didn't move at all.

"Pathetic that woman took the most blows of my attack to save you but what a waste, you're going to die in a few seconds." the demon Kagura laughed holding her fan above her head. "Too bad you weren't much of a challenge. Dance of blades." Blades shot out at Kagome.

Kagome looked up as her eyes changed to azure. Within seconds a barrier protected her and Kikyo from the attack. She stood up bringing both hands in front of her as they glowed azure as well. "Dance of blades!" she yelled as the same blades flew out of the barrier and at Kagura but unlike the ones Kagura sent they were faster which gave her a hard time of dodging them.

Blood fell from all over her body. She growled at Kagome. "You will pay for that. Dance of blades!" she called once again.

Like last time Kagome's barrier blocked the attack as she sent them back at Kagura.

"Do you think I would fall for the same thing again." Kagura said as she swung her fan creating a strong gust of wind throwing the blades of course. Before she could send another attack she shrieked in pain as blood fell from her mouth.

Damn you." she cursed seeing Kagome behind her. The back of her kimono was burnt off as well as the skin of her back from Kagome's purification attack

"I knew you'd f all into my trap." Kagome said, eyes and hands enveloped in her spiritual energy. "Now tell me why you attacked us and I may spare your life." she said harshly, hands extended to purify Kagura if she tried anything.

Kagura growled at her as she closed her fan. 'Hmm maybe if I stall she'll be drained from the amount of blood she has lost.' she thought looking down at the river a blood coming out of Kagome.

"You've got me so I have no other choice but to tell you everything." she huffed as she crossed her arms, the fan stuck out slowly moving in a circle. 'This girl will die by my hands.' she smirked before she put on a disappointed look.

"As you already now I'm Kagura controller of the wind and only the wind…"

"I know that so hurry up and tell me why you attacked us." Kagome begun to loose her patience, and she wanted to hurry up and leave so she could treat Kikyo's wounds. She lightly shook her head trying shake off the dizziness she was feeling.

Kagura noticed this and smiled a little. 'Seems I'll be able to finish this quicker then I thought.'

"Well…" Kagome asked impatiently.

"My reasons for attacking you was to bring out the youngest demon prince. My master had orders for you and your sister's capture but I thought why should I have to kidnap you guys when I could simply kill you. I mean either way the prince will surely be angered whether you are dead or alive…"

Kagome felt lightheaded as she swayed a bit but caught herself. Her legs felt numb and tried to focus on what Kagura was telling her. Blinking her eyes she tried to clear the blur vision from effecting her encase she had to fight.

Kagura smiled as she quickly turned around hitting Kagome in the back of her legs with her fan. Kagome fell back onto the ground. Kagura laughed and opened her fan.

"Foolish girl you w ere too preoccupied that you didn't notice the flow of blood coursing down your back." she said mockingly raising her fan above her head.

Kagome's face twisted between hatred and pain. When she fell, her back rubbed against the rock floor inflicting more damage to her. She got to her knees before a gust of wind pushed her backwards. She cried in pain as her backside hit a wall and fell to the ground. 'What am I going to do? I'm loosing large amounts of blood and if I don't finish this battle soon Kikyo and I are goners…' her thoughts were interrupted by Kagura.

"Dance of Blades!"

Kagome rolled to the side dodging the full attack. She groaned in pain as her back really started hurting. The blood flowed out of her back like a waterfall. She looked to her left and saw Sango lying not to far from her. Even though her vision was a bit blurred she could see Sango move and smiled. 'She's okay…' were her thoughts before everything started to turn black. 'I'm sorry for letting you down. I couldn't protect you guys…' Everything then turned black.

Kagura brought her fan above her ready to send the final blow to kill.

"Wait Kagura." a male voice said behind her.

She growled and turned around to see a boy around the age of sixteen standing behind her. His short indigo hair blocked most of his face and his ruby eye that wasn't covered stared at her with no emotion.

"What is it Kane?" she asked annoyed as the boy went over to Kagome.

"Master Naraku wants you to bring both girls back alive." he told her, caressing Kagome's cheek.

"What about the other girl?" she questioned pointing her fan at the demon slayer.

"He doesn't care for the demon slayer. He said we could either let her go or kill her." he got up and faced Kagura who had a bored look on her face. "But I recommend that she stays alive that way Inuyasha has a clue to who took his lover." he said as he picked up Kagome bridal style.

"Fine let's get going I don't want to stay here any longer." she ordered turning around grabbing a small feather and throwing it the air. Jumping upon it Kane handed Kagura both girls.

"Kane I leave you to take care of the slayer. Do you whatever you want." she said flying off.

"Kikyo! Wind scar!" someone yelled as a wave of energy emerged from the trees heading straight for Kagura.

Kagura barely had time to dodge it and the swift movement resulted in one of the girls falling off. 'Damn.' she thought but kept heading south not daring to turn around.

Inuyasha jumped into the air and grabbed the falling girl and landed. "Kikyo! Kikyo!" he called her name but she didn't answer. He saw the blood trailing down her back and became worried.

"Ah I see I get the honor of meeting the youngest son of the great dog demon lord." a male voice spoke as Inuyasha turned around sword still in hand.

"Who the hell are you? Are you the one that hurt Kikyo?" he yelled glaring at the boy. He laid Kikyo on the ground facing the guy.

"I am called Kane and don't be fooled by my looks for many people have died by my hands believing that I wasn't much of a match for them." he grinned as the half demon growled loosing his patience. "If you want to get revenge then I'm not the one you should be fighting but I won't let you leave so easily." he said not bothering to get into a fighting stance which ticked Inuyasha off.

"If it's a fight you want you got it, wind scar!" As he brought his sword down the ground shook around him as ground pillars shot up. As the attack hit the pillars an explosion erupted. When the smoke cleared the pillars were the same as if they never got hit. "Damn you…" Inuyasha swore as he used his sword to cut the pillars but he was wasting his time.

"Like I said before I won't be easy to fight let alone be defeated." Kane said from above one of the pillars.

Inuyasha gazed up at him and down at Kikyo. Blood still flowed freely from her back. 'I have to defeat this guy soon or Kikyo won't make it.' He thought as he jumped into the air.

"Prepare to die Inuyasha!"

* * *

**This was a long chapter wasn't it. This chapter probably wasn't good but I think it explains a few things. I forgot to mention that before Inuyasha arrived the girls and Kagura were outside fighting because Kagura pushed them out with her wind so sorry if you got confused.**

**I'm sorry if you're disappointed but I'm still new to this so please understand that I'm trying my best to make this story good and sometimes it might not be if I'm stressed out or something like that. I'm getting a lot of help from my friends who write a lot but I sometimes forget what they told me since my school pours out all these projects, exams, essays, major homework, and group assignments for me to do. I'm not trying to complain and make it seem like I'm the only with this problem but I have never concentrated on school as much as I'm doing now so I'm sort of getting used to doing all those things. I'm sorry for rambling but I thought I should let you know what I'm going through at the moment and hope you understand**

**Thanks for reading and I want to know if this chapter was good enough or not so please review and tell me if it was.**

**Thanks a lot to all my reviewers and readers.**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**


	11. The Kidnap Part II

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews! Sorry if I took too long to update so I made up for it by combing two chapters so now the chapter is longer. I had fun writing this one so I hope you feel the same.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Kidnap Part II**

Kagura flew over a mountain that wasn't far from the cave that secretly connected to both kingdoms. In a valley close to the summit a hidden village was built. Just above the village she gracefully jumped down and landed with Kagome in her arms. She grimaced looking at the village. The place smelled of decaying flesh and it was always dark even though the sun was up. Blood were splattered everywhere you look. She walked casually up to the biggest house in the village which was at the end of the valley. Her eyes narrowed when her eyes landed on someone dressed in white fur hide. A baboon mask covered the person's face.

"Ah you've finally arrived Kagura." a manly voice came from the guy in the baboon clothes.

Kagura nodded but kept her head down. "Master please forgive me but I was only able to capture the youngest daughter…"

"There's no need to tell me. I saw everything from Kanna's mirror." Upon hearing her name a little girl dressed in white appeared behind the man holding a mirror. The girl's eyes were blank, empty of emotions. She looks as if she had no soul but still walked among the living.

Kagura hesitantly looked up only to meet her master's red eyes. His eyes stared at her angrily. She knew that she would be punished for not getting the other sister.

"Kagura take the princess to the dungeon and meet me in my chambers once you're done." he commanded turning around and left with Kanna trailing behind.

"Yes master Naraku." she said bitterly as she watches him leave. After a few minutes of standing in the courtyard she slowly walked toward the house. She was afraid of what he would do to her. Her punishments were never the same. The more she got punished the more pain he inflicted on her.

Kagura walked in a room at the end of the hallway. In the middle a flap door was open. She jumped down into a dim and cold room. She put Kagome down a chained her arms to the wall. She jumped back up and closed the flap as she left the room to receive her punishment.

She stood in front of two large doors and sighed.

"Kagura."

Kagura looked to her side and saw Kanna there staring at her with those empty eyes of her.

"What is Kanna?" she asked not wanting to speak to her at the moment.

"If you listen to him and follow orders you won't be hurt." she said blankly.

Kagura grunted as she replied. "It wouldn't matter if I did or didn't." she glanced sideward at Kanna.

"You care if you get beaten yet you don't care." she said more as a statement than a question. The mirror she held showed Kagura's reflection then changed to her getting slashed by Naraku.

She looked away not wanting to be reminded. "Just leave me alone Kanna and stop going into my head." she said angrily as she pushed the doors opened and walked in.

Kanna watched the doors close as Kagura glanced back before they finally shut. Kanna stood staring at the doors, not leaving from her spot. She turned away and slowly begun to disappear as Kagura's screams could be heard from the room and echoed through out the house.

* * *

Inuyasha deflected Kane's attack and landed on the other side of Kane. His whole body was covered in sweat. He was exhausted and mad that Kane blocked every attack he threw at him. Kane's smug face started to piss Inuyasha as he thought of sending another wind scar at that Kane guy.

Kane pointed two fingers at Inuyasha as vines from the ground flew out.

Inuyasha jumped away from a few but one caught his leg and fell to the ground. The other vines wrapped themselves around his body. He tried to ripe them apart but more would appear and he found himself tightly wrapped. "Damn you to hell!" he yelled at Kane above him.

"Yawn that was absolutely boring and I thought the son of the great dog demon would be worth fighting but I was wrong." Kane flipped his hair away from his covered eye and revealed a bluish silver colored eye.

Inuyasha stared at the guy's eye. He saw the eyes move by itself and it really bugged him to see that. It's as if his whole aura changed completely. "What the hell are you?" he yelled as Kane jumped down to the ground. The pillars that surrounded them sank back in the ground.

"I am Kane and a mix breed of many demons. You have only witnessed a small amount of my power and if you have any hope to defeat me you have to be stronger than you are now." he said and smirked as Inuyasha screamed from being squeezed by the vines.

Holding his right hand out a spear appeared and he grasped it. He pointed it at Inuyasha's throat. "I'm sorry you weren't much of a challenge." He held the spear above him and brought it down.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Kane jumped back before a huge boomerang swept over where he would've died if he didn't jump out of the way. His hair fell down and hid his eye. His ruby scanned the area but he couldn't sense the person who threw that boomerang, but all he knew was the person is a female from the scent on the boomerang.

"Come out woman and fight me." he yelled scanning the area.

He twirled the spear above him waiting for a sign of movement.

"Wind tunnel."

"Wind scar."

Kane didn't expect his spear to be sucked out of his hands and wasn't prepared for when the wind scar hit him full force. He dropped hard onto the ground. Most of his clothes were ripped and blood seeped out staining his body and the grass below him. He limply got off the ground. "You may have gotten lucky but next time I'll be prepared for any sneak attack you have. I bet your lover is as good as dead." he glanced at Inuyasha before leaving in a ball a purple miasma.

Inuyasha ran to Kikyo and almost dropped her for her body was very cold.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and another demon he and never met before.

"Thank you for the invisibility spell Shippo." She bent down to hug him but he squeaked and hid behind Miroku. She smiled and turned to Inuyasha and gasped. "Oh no Kikyo! We have to get her to one of the village doctors." Sango cried seeing Kikyo become a pale white.

"Demon villages don't have doctors, Sango. It's either you kill to survive or you die." Miroku explained.

"That's awful." she looked like she was about to puke and would probably faint if Miroku did wrap his arm around to comfort her. Her face turned red of the close contact, and expected him to grab her ass. He did nothing but hold her in his arms.

"Don't worry Sango I'll be able to heal her."

The group turned to the other demon as she bent down next to Kikyo.

Inuyasha backed away not letting the demon anywhere near Kikyo.

"Prince, if I don't heal her now she will die. Please I promise no ill will to princess Kikyo." the demon said.

"Inuyasha please this isn't a time to be untrustworthy." Sango cried.

"Yes I agree with Sango on this one." Miroku spoke up.

"Um I think so too." Shippo chirped up from behind Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha looked down at Kikyo's pale face and back at the demon. "If you kill her you will be killed by my hands, understand?" he yelled glaring at the demon.

"Yes I understand. Now set her down on the ground and step back."

Inuyasha put Kikyo softly on the ground and took two steps back.

The demon knelt next to Kikyo hands above her heart. The demon pulsed and the others saw Kikyo begin to glow a light green color as her body also pulsed.

The demon stopped pulsing and so did Kikyo. Stepping away from Kikyo the group saw Kikyo slowly open her eyes.

Inuyasha leaped forward and swept Kikyo up in a tight hug.

"Uh Inuyasha? What is going on? " Kikyo gasped as she pulled away from him. "Where am I and where is Kagome?" She got up and looked around for her sister as she screamed her name. "Kagome? Kagome where are you? Kagome!" she fell to her knees sobbing. "She's gone and I couldn't protect her." she said as her sobbing became louder.

Inuyasha and Miroku watch Sango and the demon trying to calm Kikyo down.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha as Inuyasha stared back with a quizzical look. "What are you staring at me like that?"

"You have to go rescue Kagome." he replied.

"Why me? I hate the bitch so why would I want to save her ass." he said glaring daggers at Miroku.

Miroku shook his head. "There are many reasons for one Kikyo is over there crying her eyes out for her sister who if you forgot is Kagome. Secondly her best Sango is crying as well and I don't want her to be depressed." he looked at Sango and saw tears streaming down her face. "And thirdly you're still in…"

"Don't you dare say it monk." he warned.

"…love with her." he finished.

"Who says I was ever in love with her." Inuyasha challenged.

"Since you "accidentally" kissed her when you first met, and that time when you took her second kiss. You told me her lips were so soft and I imagine it must have been good if you remembered it while in your transformation state." He mused

Inuyasha's face flushed but looked away to hide it. "I said a lot of things and most of them were about Kikyo."

"Ah but remember after Kagome's fifteen birthday you announced to me that you and Kagome are together and nothing could tear you apart."

Inuyasha cringed at hearing what Miroku told him for everything was true. He remembers how they were 'supposedly' in love.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome." A younger Inuyasha stood underneath a balcony at the Higurashi castle. He watched as a young Kagome stepped out outside and looked down at him._

"_Hello Inuyasha. How are you doing?" she asked leaning on her right arm as she looked at him._

"_Keh." he crossed his arms over his and leap up landing next to Kagome. He grabbed her to him and kissed her passionately._

_Kagome melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands roam her back side and she giggles._

_Inuyasha was enjoying the kiss and started to rub her backside. He groaned when she began giggling and pulled back. His annoyed expression made Kagome laugh. "Do you have to laugh every time I kiss you." he said pretending to be annoyed as he held her tightly in his arms._

"_I'm sorry Inuyasha but I think it is so cute the way you are so affectionate with me alone but so mean when in public. It's like a puppy learning to love its master." she cooed as she reached up and rubbed her fingers against his dog ears. Hearing purr like sounds from Inuyasha she giggled and stared at him with loving eyes as he did her._

"_I love you, Inuyasha." She leaned up and lightly kissed him on the lips._

"_I love you too, Kagome." He leaned forward and captured her lips again with more passion then before._

_End Flashback._

"Yeah well she was just playing me…" It was louder then he wanted to let out and knew Miroku heard it.

"Playing you? Are you sure that she was. Knowing you, maybe you said or did something wrong to her and she got mad and left you. It could all be a misunderstanding…" Miroku rubbed his in confusion. He didn't know Kagome that well but knew that she wouldn't be a heartless person because Sango would never be friends with someone of that kind.

"Positive. She did all the betraying." he said sadly as he turned to watch Kikyo. She was talking to Sango and the demon.

"Why not tell me what happened." Miroku wanted badly to know how those two could be so in love and yet hate each other with their whole being.

Inuyasha sighed and sat down Indian style. Miroku followed suite and sat down waiting for Inuyasha to start. "Anytime you're ready."

Inuyasha sighed and rested his chin on his hand. "Well one year after we were together, during her sixteen birthday she was to announce to her people that she would be wedded to that Houbo guy or not…"

_Flashback_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were by the sacred tree. Kagome sat near the bottom and Inuyasha sat in the tree on a lower trunk. They sat there in silence just enjoying the sounds of birds chirping and the wind softly blowing about._

"_Kagome you're not going to marry that idiot are you?" he questioned avoiding any eye contact with Kagome._

_She looked up at him puzzled and lightly smiles. "Of course not, why would I marry someone I don't love. I don't care if my parents want me to marry him I'd rather die before that happens." She was taken back when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her with a bit of force._

"_Don't you ever say that again! I don't know what I'd do if you left me." he yelled and embraced her like she would disappear any second._

_Kagome's eyes soften at his comment and hugged him back. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scar you besides I'll never you leave you…not for anything or anyone…I promise."_

_A few days later Inuyasha trotted about the miko villages looking for Kagome. He hadn't seen her since that day when they were at the sacred tree. The sun was going down and he decided to head to the castle. He heard some men talking about the ceremony tonight so he knew Kagome was safe. As he entered the ballroom countless people stared at him. Although he had a concealment spell on him his fire rat clothes did not seem formal for the princess's birthday._

_He caught sight of her near the end of the room. He pushed through people to get to her but there were too many so he slowed down and took his time to not cause any trouble. _

"_Good evening everyone and thank you for coming to my daughter's birthday party and maybe a congratulation party for the couple." Lord Higurashi spoke as he winked to the crowd and the crowd laughed at the little joke. "Now here's my daughter, Kagome!" he applauded as did everyone else._

_Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at Kagome. She looked beautiful in that green dress but didn't really pay attention to her as he thought of what Lord Higurashi said. 'No she wouldn't…she said…she would never leave me for someone else…' After that thought he paid close attention to what she was saying._

"_I would like to thank you for coming here and I know you're not going forgot this day. I, Kagome Kealohilani Higurashi will be getting married to Houjo Kaneshiro."_

_Houjo came up to Kagome and gave her a kiss as the crowd cheered except one person. Inuyasha looked ready to kill anybody. His eyes were trained on Kagome kissing the guy. How could she betray him? She said she would never ever marry him and here she is kissing and promising to be married to him. _

_He left the ballroom, out of the castle and into the forest. The trees he passed by fell to the ground. The sounds heard that night was the miko's cheers and a heartbroken half demon prince._

_End Flashback_

And she was right about not forgetting that day. Inuyasha can never forget what she did to him that day.

Miroku patted his friend on the back. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you my friend but I still believe that we should go save her from Naraku."

"Naraku? Naraku? He's the one that kidnap Kagome? That bastard he won't get away with this! Come on Miroku!"

"I thought you didn't want to save her." Miroku said.

"I never said that!" he yelled back and rushed into the forest.

"Wait Inuyasha!" Miroku smiled and ran to the girls. "Come on ladies we have to hurry after him." Miroku grabbed Sango who grabbed Kikyo who grabbed the demon who grabbed Shippo.

"Wait Miroku let go." Sango said pulling her hand out of Miroku's. "I can run faster if you'd stop tugging on my hand." she yelled running ahead of the others.

Kikyo sighed and started to jog.

"Princess Kikyo if you're still tired you can ride on my back." the demon offered.

Kikyo nodded and the demon transformed into a wolf. The demon's fur is as pure as snow and emerald eyes stared back at her.

"Thank you so much although I never got your name." she said climbing on the demon's back.

"Why her name is…" Shippo piped up but stops as the demon growls at him to shut up.

"Its okay I don't need to know." Kikyo reassured.

Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and they followed after Sango.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she began to wake. The pain was still overwhelming but she ignored it. She surveyed where she was, the room had two small candles lit one near her and the other on the opposite side. The dim light didn't help her much to see what the room looks like.

"Help! Somebody please help me!" It was a stupid idea but she had to try. Hearing no answer she sighed and sat back against the wall. She jumped up in surprise, the wall was freezing. She forgot that she tore the back of her kimono fighting with Kagura. She glanced at the chains around her wrists and saw an inscription but it was hard to read. She pointed her finger to use her powers to brighten the room but nothing happened. She concentrated harder yet nothing. Looking at the chains again she saw a blackish purple cloud swirling around the chains.

"No it can't be." her face looked pale as she kept on staring at the chains. 'These are the draining chains Kikyo told me about. They can subdue miko powers whether they're strong or weak but there's only one left in the world…I guess I'm the unfortunate one to have these on and leave me defenseless.' She mentally thought as she laid against the cold wall. She ignored the coldness on her skin only thinking about what is going to happen to her.

"Hello princess" a male voice said.

Kagome looked up but didn't see anyone. "Who are you?" she called

"Never mind me princess for I'd be more concern about what's going to happen to you."

* * *

"Miroku where the hell did you say Naraku's hideout is?" Inuyasha and the others have been running in the forest for a while and Inuyasha just figured out they weren't getting anywhere but going in circles.

"I never told you where it is. You ran off before I could tell you." Miroku said panting from running too much.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku by the collar of his robes. "So you mean to tell me we've been running for nothing!" he exclaimed as he growled.

"Don't blame me! I'm not the one who ran off blindly into the forest without discussing everything with the others!" Miroku shot back and grabs hold of Inuyasha's shirt.

"Stop it you two." Sango screamed breaking the apart. "We don't have time for this. Right now Kagome is in danger and if you two keep on arguing who knows what will happen to her." Sango grabbed both males and brought them closer to her. "Now grow up and Miroku tell us where Naraku is hiding and Inuyasha you better be quiet and listen, got it?"

Both males cringed at the loudness of Sango's voice screaming in their ears.

You can't order me around!" Inuyasha yelled back at Sango.

Sango turned around, fire burning in her eyes and her grip tightened. She was going to kill him if he didn't cooperate.

Inuyasha mentally shrinks as Sango was burning to kill him. He hate to admit it but Sango was very serious and he was afraid of her in her madness state. "Y-yeah I'll listen." his voice became small and Sango smiled.

"I'll always obey you dear Sango!" Miroku exclaimed happily grabbing hold of her butt.

"I'll kill you monk!" Sango turned to punch him but he ran away. "Come back here Miroku!" she yelled chasing after him.

Minutes later a happy Sango sat next to Kikyo and the demon while Miroku laid next to Inuyasha and Shippo. Miroku had many hand prints in his face and bruises.

"Okay Naraku is hiding up in Mount Hakurei in a hidden village. It has been said that the village was only for demons and mikos who wanted to live in peace." Miroku said.

"Strange that I've never heard of any village containing demons and mikos." Sango said.

"Yes well the village has been empty for almost four thousand years."

"But how do you know about all of this monk?" Kikyo asked.

"I do my research so I'm prepared for things like this." Miroku boasted.

"Yeah when all the females deny him." Shippo said and the whole group laughed except Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Miroku you better run because I'm going kill you." Inuyasha said dangerously.

"Why would you want to do that for?" he asked backing away.

"Because Mount Hakurei…IS ALL THE WAY BACK THERE BY THAT DAMN CAVE!" Inuyasha screams as he ran after Miroku.

The girls and Shippo followed after them not noticing they were heading to Mount Hakurei and to Kagome.

* * *

**Yes I know what you're thinking…Kagome isn't mean and would never do that to him…well it'll explain Kagome's part about the breakup next chapter and don't worry I'll be updating the next chapter in a few days so you won't have to wait long.**

**If you liked this chapter I'm very happy and if you don't well I'll be disappointed but that won't stop me people!**

**Review what you think and if you want the next chapter to be updated!**

**LOL see you soon!**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**


	12. Important Notice! Please Read

Author Note

OMG! I'm so sorry about that!

I didn't mean for that to happen. I had asked my friend to upload the 12 chapter and thought it'd be fine. When I came home I read the preview to check to see if it was ok and that's when I saw my computer homework. I asked my friend what the hell happened and all I got was I thought that was it. I was pissed off and now I'm I have to fix the chapter again because I didn't save it.

I'm really sorry if you were confused and I would like you to forget this ever happening. Its my fault for trusting my friend to do this.

Sorry

xobabygurl4lifexo


	13. Chapter 12 Plans of Escape and

**Thanks for reviewing for those who did! And to those readers too of course!**

**I'd like to clarify something before you read about the name Kane. Yes I understand that I used Kane for Inuyasha's fake name in chapter four and then used it for the new character. Originally, Kane wasn't the name I chose for the guy and I didn't like the name I had for him so I wanted to change it. I got the name Kane from what I hope will be the name for my son if I have one in the future. I was thinking of the name and thought it went great with him. I completely forgot about using it before so I can see how it got confusing. I apologize about the mishap and it won't happen again.**

**Thank you to Elisa for reminding and here's chapter 11, enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 11: Plans of Escape and Reawaken Memories**

Across the room Kagome watched the fire blow in different directions. She had been staring at it since that guy left. There has to be a way out of here and Kagome is determine to find it. She has a plan might save her life without using her powers. Carefully examining the candle she tried her best to find where the wind was coming from that is blowing the fire around.

'Hmmm…it's hard to tell if there is a trap door or that the room is so dark that I can't say for sure if the door is in front of my eyes.' she looked around the room and her eyes landed on the candle next to her. 'Got it!' her eyes shined as an idea popped in her head.

She scooted as close as she can to the candle. Using her feet she carefully moved it in front of her then back a little. She raised her left leg and brought it down underneath the candle, and used her right leg to send it up to the air before it hit the ground.

It flew up and hit the roof in the center of the room.

Kagome watched something catch on fire and she smiled. 'There!' she mentally cheered although she didn't expect it to happen the way it did. Not only was the room brighten up she also found the flap to the upper room. Now all she had to do was wait for that guy to come back and provoke him. And when he went to strike her she would move out of the way so the attack will hit the chain and break it. Then she blasts him and leave safe and sound.

* * *

Kane strides to his master's chamber. He has a bone to pick with him. Looks around the room and in the far off corner something caught his attention. It was Kagura leaning against the wall for support. Walking closer he sees many deep gashes on her body that were still fresh. He noticed some purple liquid dripping from her arms as well.

"What has he done to you ?" he questioned reaching a hand out for her to grab.

"He did the usual slicing my body and this time he injected saimyosho poison into me." Kagura said as she brushed his hand away and stood up herself. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground hard.

Kane bends forward a little and stretches his hand down. Kagura looks up at his hand in confusion.

"Why do you want to help me?" she questioned glaring like he'd done something wrong.

"I can't help it but help someone in need. Helping is what I inherited from my family…it's a trait that reminds me of them…" he said giving her a faint smile.

Kagura was utterly shocked by this kid. He has never talked about where he came from. He should up one day asking Naraku if he can join him in and he would do anything for him in return. The guy rarely talked and now here he is talking about his family.

For some reason she felt obliged to take his hand and that's what she did. "Yeah whatever." she quickly said making sure it sounded rude.

"So since we're on the topic what kind of demons were your parents?" she asked but acted uninterested.

"My father is supposedly made of many demons or so I've been told. My mother wasn't a demon. She was raped by my father and she became pregnant with me. My mother was a beautiful woman and very noble but when I was born people treated her awfully except her friends who stayed by her. She was killed by a half demon and now I'm getting revenge on the people who harmed her." His hands were clenched and his eye filled with hatred.

Kagura felt his aura become stronger and she shuddered. It surpasses even that of Naraku's. 'This guy might be able to defeat Naraku and I'll finally be free.' she dismisses the idea. Glancing at Kane she saw him looking at her.

"So what about you?" he casually asked.

"Me? I'm Naraku's incarnation and so is Kanna." she said.

"Incarnation? Doesn't he need a large amount of power to incarnate?"

She shook her head. "I don't know but Kanna and I weren't the only incarnations. There were about ten more after us but Inutaisho and his sons killed them. I was almost killed by Inuyasha but I escaped." Kagura explained.

"I see…by the way have you seen him?" Kagura shook her head. "Oh, well thank you for the chat." he turns to leave. "And don't tell Naraku about this." he exited the room.

"Don't worry I won't" she replied into the empty room.

"Kagura."

Kagura nearly jumped and turned around to face Kanna. "How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me Kanna." she hissed.

"Naraku told me to heal you before Inuyasha gets here." she said holding her mirror at Kagura.

"He's here already? Well it doesn't matter anyway." she sighed and waited for her healing to be done.

* * *

"Ugh its so hot in here." Kagome complained. The flap door still burned but at the cost of making the room heat up. She was dying and wished she never thought of kicking the candle in the air.

"Don't worry princess you'll be out of here soon enough." The same voice from before spoke and this time Kagome saw who the guy is.

The guy's body was covered in a heavy coated white baboon hide. His long ebony hair reached his knees. Red eyes stared at her. He has light color skin that gives him a ghostly figure.

"Tell me who you are and what are you planning to do to me." she said glaring at him.

The guy laughs and bows. "I am Naraku and I plan on killing you." he said.

Kagome gasped and scooted backward till her back touched the wall. "W-what did my family and I ever do to you?" she hesitantly asked.

"You have done nothing to me but its what your lover has done to me." he said. "Right now he is on his way to save you and when he comes I will you and while he weeps I will kill him!" he exclaimed laughing.

"Houjo…" she whispered as her eyes welled up.

"Houjo?" he questioned and then laughed again. "Oh no Princess I'm not talking about him. I am talking about your lover."

'Houjo is my lover!" she shot at him "Who else would be my lover!"

"Inuyasha." he said.

Kagome held her breathe as Inuyasha's name was said. "Inuyasha? I'm not in love with him and isn't with me so you have no reason to keep me imprisoned." she yelled.

"Don't take me as a fool. I know you guys still love each other. I've watched you guys and how you _broke _each other's heart." Naraku said grasping her chin. "Remember how Inuyasha betrayed you and left you to be with your sister." he whispered in her ear.

Tears fell from Kagome's face as she clearly pictures Inuyasha's betrayal.

_Flashback_

_Kagome climbed over the castle wall that was newly built. She ran through the forest a smile plastered on her face. Her smile widened seeing the sacred tree up ahead. She saw Inuyasha but his back was facing her._

"_Inu…" she caught off her sentence when she saw Kikyo with him. She quickly hid her scent and aura so they wouldn't find her snooping. Quietly hiding behind a tree, their voices were heard, and she paid close attention._

"_What did your father say about me staying in his lands?" Kikyo asked. Her hands were wrapped around his shoulders._

"_He didn't like the idea but he said that if you help fight in the war against your father he'll accept it." Inuyasha replied staring down at her._

"_I will help but if Kagome is in danger I'll protect her." Kikyo said backing away from him._

"_Yeah I know and he's fine with that."_

_Kikyo smiled a kissed him on the lips. _

_Kagome felt her heart being stabbed a million time as she saw Inuyasha kiss back. I wasn't some simple kiss; it was a long passionate kiss. Kagome looked away but what shocked her next made her run._

"_I love you." Kikyo said looking at him._

"_I do too…" Inuyasha had said that and Kagome couldn't take it so she ran._

_The next few days passed and she announced that she and Houjo would be married. She sensed Inuyasha was there but didn't care. He broke her heart so she decided being with Houjo is better since he has been faithful to her plus the fact they've known each other their entire life._

_Her love for Inuyasha was false and she knew that now. There was no love between them._

_End flashback_

Kagome's body shook tremendously while she cried. That memory brought back everything she tried to lock away deep inside her. Even though he betrayed her, she still had feelings for him. She told herself to forget that bastard but she couldn't throw that bit of love away.

"I see I was right you still love him." Naraku said in a dark low voice as he bent his head down and kissed her neck.

Kagome stopped crying and pushed him away. She was disgusted and wiped his saliva off her neck. Looking at him she saw lust and it for her body.

Naraku grabbed both of her hands and held them above her head. He inched close to her face. Their lips barely touching.

"Master Naraku, Inuyasha and his group have arrived." Kane said from behind.

Naraku growled and faced Kane. "Release her chains from the wall and bring her outside." Naraku then disappeared.

Kagome stared at the guy called Kane. She felt this sensation like she knows him from somewhere.

Kane reached out and cupped her face. His eyebrows narrows in anger and then soften.

"I'm glad you're okay." he said as he unhooks the chains from the wall.

She stares at him and doesn't make a move. "Have we met before?" she asked as he helps her stand up.

"Uh yeah but that was a long time ago." he took hold of the chains.

"Well if that is true I would have remembered you."

They disappeared and they were suddenly in a hallway. He pulled forward and Kagome almost tripped over her feet but caught herself.

"Um…"

Shut up already." he snapped scaring her. "Uh sorry but we're at the front doors and I don't want Naraku to hear you." he explained.

Kagome nodded and peaked out. She was afraid that she might die and not her but Inuyasha as well. She was very worries about him. "Inuyasha…" she whispered bringing her hands to her chest.

Kane heard her and his fists tighten around the chains almost bending them. 'Damn you half demon. You don't deserve her concerns.'

* * *

**Sorry guys but I'm going to cut it off there. The chapter was longer but I can't remember part of what I wrote before so its going to end there for now. If you think its short then I'm sorry. **

**Thank you for reading and please review if it was good or you liked it. **

**xobabygurl4lifexo**


	14. Not A Chapter But Please Read

**Hey guys I know you wanted me to hurry up and update but I can't. I've been going through some personal shit and I don't have time to work on the story. I am not sure when I'll update and every possiblechance I get, I'll be working on the story, so this chapter might be the longest chapter ever since I have four chapters done and still not close to being done!**

**If you want I'll be willing to give you a little preview of the chapter. For those who do please email me or message me and I'll post it.**

**Thank you for reading this and I'm sorry if I got your hopes up. Yeah well I'll see you soon.**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**


	15. Preview

**Hey guys good news! I was able to finish the chapter and I'll be able to update it tomorrow wait no I'll be able to update tuesday. Yeah I know you probably want me to update now but I can't because I need to make some changes first then it'll be done, k? I promise that if I don't update on tuesday you guys can hunt me down and beat the hell out of me. lol uh j/k.**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone here it is the preview you guys asked for! Sorry it took so long though but like I told you before I've got issues and it got worse but never mind that. I appreciate all of you for being patient and as thanks I added more to the preview! Hope you enjoy it till I update the chapter.**

* * *

"Answer me this one question, then."

"What is it?"

"If you love her so much then why did you do it?"

A wave of energy surged through his body and it'd burning immensely. His gazed found her tear stained face. Her scared expression tore his heart apart yet he still brought his sword down.

* * *

Without realizing it, his mind trailed to Kagome. That little chat with Miroku opened up many memories that he threw away long ago. Thinking of her made him seethe with anger, and all he wanted to do was to get this over with so that everything would go back to being normal, her family and his fighting against each other.

* * *

"Sango!" Miroku rushed back holding his right hand out. "Wind Tunnel!" Sango's body lifted out of the ground but the hands had a tight grip on her.

"Please lady Kikyo let me save her." he begged.

"She's going to be killed! Why are you sitting there! We have to do something!"

* * *

"My dear princess soon you will be nothing but a memory." Naraku stroked her chin.

She squirmed his hand away and spits in his face. "You're the one who'll be a memory."

* * *

She cradled his body close to hers. Tears streamed down her face. She didn't know what to do but to just hold o n to him.

She felt something wet hit her head. Looking up raindrops fell from the sky sympathizing with her.

"I'll never forget you."

* * *

"Kikyo look out!"

Yelping in pain she fell to the floor grasping her shoulder. Blood rushed out of her as she begun to lose conscious.

"Just go I'll be fine!" she screamed facing Naraku.

* * *

An explosion erupted just as they reached the outskirts of the village.

"I shouldn't have left there! She is always left behind and fights to protect me. Why can't I stay and help? Am I that weak?"

"Just shut up and let's go." his voice wasn't rough but quiet. Everyone followed his lead not daring to break the silence.

* * *

**Sooo how was it? Of course I didn't put it in order so you have to wait till I can update the chapter!**

**Thanks again to all of you for R&R!**

**xobabygurl4lifexo**

* * *


End file.
